Young Justice
by Nighty999
Summary: The original seven members of the Justice League form a division on the Watchtower in which they take in teenagers with superpowers and train them to fight for truth and justice, but there is a traitor in their midst who will do anything to kill Superman!
1. The Plan

**Superman:** Batman, are you online?

**Batman:**... I suppose.

**Superman:** I had an idea. I thought I could talk to you about it.

**Batman: **I wonder where you got that impression. Look. Flash is online. Go talk to HIM.

**Flash:** Somebody call?

**Batman:** Oh God.

**Flash:** I've just been channel surfing. I hate cable. You know what? The Watchtower has Satellite! I'll just go there.

**Batman:** Yes. Go. Leave.

**Flash:** Okay here I am. Ah! That's better.

**Batman: **Damn.

**Superman:** Okay, getting back to my idea...

**Green Lantern: **What are you all doing online?\

**Flash:** Not working. Duh.

**Batman:** Leaving.

**Superman: **But what about my idea?

**Green Lantern:** What idea?

**Hawkgirl:** You all are hogging the watchtower network.

**Green Lantern:** Sorry.

**Hawkgirl:** Flash, if you don't stop sending me E-Cards with little dancing humans and animals on them I am going to kill you.

**Wonder Woman:** Is there a meeting I don't know about going on?

**Batman:** No. We are all logging off.

**Superman:** I had an idea, Diana.

**Wonder Woman: **Oh really? What is it?

**Superman:** Well, we're all going to retire someday, right?

**Flash:** What? No way!

**Green Lantern: **Yes you will, Wally. We all will. Go on, Superman.

**Hawkgirl:** Enough with the stupid E-Cards!

**Flash: **Oh come on, that one was funny.

**Batman:** If this is a meeting, this banter has to stop.

**Wonder Woman: **Yes. Shayira, Wally, stop it.

**Flash:** She started it.

**Batman:** Now.

**Flash:** Okay! Geeze.

**Green Lantern: **Well Superman?

**Superman: **So we're all going to retire, and there won't be a Justice League after a while. It can't last forever unless we have some sort of plan.

**Batman:** I do not like where this is going.

**Superman:** We should take children with super abilities onto the watchtower and train them.

**Batman:** No. No kids.

**Flash:** That sounds totally awesome!

**Batman:** Of course it does. You have the mind of a twelve year old.

**Flash: **I do not! John! Batman keeps insulting me!

**Green Lantern:** Both of you, shut up. I'll have to talk to the Martian about this.

**Batman: **Please don't.

**Superman:** What's wrong? You don't like my idea?

**Batman:** I don't want children running around on the Watchtower, that's all.

**Wonder Woman: **I think it's a good idea.

**Hawkgirl:** I don't know if it will work, but it does sound reasonable.

**Green Lantern:** I'll go talk to J'onn about it now.

**Batman:** No.

_**GREEN LANTERN HAS LOGGED OFF.**_

**Batman:** No, don't log off.

**Flash:** I'm bored. Hey! Jerry Springer! J'onn LOVES this show!

_**FLASH HAS LOGGED OFF.**_

**Batman:** Someone has to listen to reason. Hawkgirl?

_**HAWGIRL HAS LOGGED OFF.**_

**Batman:** Diana, you have to see that this is a mistake. It can only lead to trouble.

**Wonder Woman: **Oh, calm down. It might be fun, you'll see.

_**WONDER WOMAN HAS LOGGED OFF.**_

**Batman:** Please call this off, Superman.

**Superman: **I can't. I think it's our responsibility to take care of young people with super powers. I can imagine what it would have been like if I had help growing up. I think I want to give that help to others.

**Batman:** But this is madness. Children on the Watchtower?

**Superman:** Like Diana said, it might be fun. Good Night.

_**SUPERMAN HAS LOGGED OFF.**_

**B****atman:** I'm alone, aren't I?

**Batman:** Hello?

**Batman:** We're doomed.

...

"J'onn," Green Lantern said softly, knocking on his teammate's door. They all had rooms on the Watchtower, and J'onn Jones was always in his, almost never leaving for Earth anymore. "J'onn. We have to talk about something."

The door opened automatically and John saw that the Martian had been monitoring the Instant Message conversation all along, turning away from his computer after closing out of the internet browser. "Green Lantern."

"So you already know." John found a chair and sat down in it, looking slightly uncomfortable now that he knew J'onn had been watching. "What do you think? Is it a go?"

"I like the idea," The Martian said in his usual monotone voice. "I think Superman has a good point. If children have somewhere to go, someone to help them control their abilities, we may have less super villains to deal with in the future."

"And what about Batman?" Green Lantern watched as J'onn stood and walked to the window overlooking the Earth. It was a beautiful view, filled with stars and the lights of the cities below. John could almost make out Metropolis, and Gotham across the bay from it. "He has a serious problem with the idea. Do you think it's because of what happened to his second Robin? That Jason boy?"

"I'm almost certain it has something to do with Jason," the Martian replied, staring at the tiny night lights of Gotham on the planet below. "Perhaps once the plan is underway, he may change his opinion."

"So it's going to be done, this 'Junior Justice League' thing?"

"Young Justice is often times the best," the Martian said. "Let us begin."

NEXT: ORIENTATION

**_Well, there's my first chapter. Don't worry, it's not always going to be written in Instant Messages. As you can see, it was Superman's idea to start the whole Junior Division of the Justice League. Thank you so much for reading! See you in Chapter Two! - Nighty_**


	2. Orientation

Chapter two: Orientaition

"There's nothing I like better than a curly fry with a milkshake."

"Now, see, there's your problem," said Bruce, pointing at his young friend with a straw. "You have to think bigger than that, Jimmy."

James Gordon chomped down on his burger and grinned at Bruce. Wait until his friends heard about this, lunch with the prestigious and filthy rich Bruce Wayne. "No problem. I mean, I think big. I want to be the police commissioner, like dad."

Bruce chuckled a little under his breath. "I was thinking bigger than that, Jimmy."

James Gordon, junior scarfed another curly fry. "Like what, oh Prince of Gotham?"

"I've been talking to your sister Barbara," Bruce said, thinking back on the conversation he had with his protege on the rooftops of Gotham the night before. "She says there's something special about you. Something no one knows."

Jimmy swallowed and coughed. "Huh?"

He smiled. "What if I showed you something about me that no one knows and you show me what you can do, Jim."

Jimmy stuttered. Bruce only called him Jim when he was really serious. Jim, like his dad. "Sure," he said nervously, taking another sip of his milkshake. He then squirmed in agony. He was subject to brain freeze.

...

"Father?"

"Come in, Marina. There's no one else here, don't worry."

Marina stepped into her father's throne room quietly, shutting the door behind her. "You wanted to see me?"

The king of Atlantis, Aquaman, to most, nodded curtly and showed her a seat with a wave of his large hand. She sat down, nervously chewing on a fingernail as her short blond hair fell over her forehead. "Someone came to see me today."

Marina nodded. "I heard. One of the Justice League?"

"Yes," her father replied. "Wonder Woman, as a matter of fact. She's still here. One of my servants showed her to a room a few moments ago."

"What did she want?"

Aquaman smiled and leaned forward. "She wants to see what you can do, Marina," he said. "The Justice League is forming several groups of young superheroes and they want you to audition."

Marina, before she could stop herself, let out a small squeal. "Really?" This was her chance to become a warrior like her father, instead of a silly child princess running around uselessly in a palace. "Would you let me go?"

Aquaman seemed uncomfortable, but nodded. "I would. But on one condition."

"Anything!"

"If the kingdom needs you, you must be here, Marina. Swear an oath of allegiance to the Kingdom of Atlantis, Marina. Only then will I let you go."

"Oh, thank you father." She rushed forward and unceremoniously hugged him as he sat upon his throne. He was startled at first, then hugged his daughter back, knowing that this may be the last time they could ever be together.

Once she was a member of the Justice League, her prophecy was sure to come true, and then she could never return to Atlantis.

...

The door to the darkened room opened and the girl known only as Nightmare looked up at the sudden light. The Martian stepped forward out of the dimmed hallway, illuminated for only a moment. Sitting in the only chair, he watched Nightmare, crumpled on the stiff bed. She could never have seen coming what had happened... what had...

"Are you ready to speak today?"

She shook her head, using most of her remaining strength.

The Martian Manhunter sighed. It was the third day and still she refused to communicate. It was time for desperate measures. He pushed into her mind and spoke without words.

_I am not your enemy. _

She gasped and her eyes widened in shock. _You speak with your mind, as my people did._

_Yes. I am Martian. You may call me J'onn._

_J'onn,_ she rolled the name over in her head. It sounded strange to her. _Why did you capture me and put me in here?_

_I saved you,_ J'onn said. _You were alone in space, only a child. Here, you are safe. This is called the Watchtower. It is where the Justice League is._

_What is this Justice League?_ She seemed curious, her eyes seemed brighter. This was going well.

_The Justice League protects the people of Earth and beyond. We fight evil-doers and murderers. _

_I wish to see more of this Justice League. _She seemed eager now. _May I see more?_

_You are in luck, my young friend. _J'onn smiled. _We are forming a team of young heroes. Do you wish to join us?_

She nodded. "I do."

He smiled more broadly at her sudden use of speech. Standing, he helped her up from the bed and out into the hallway.

This had gone very well indeed.

...

Her fist slammed repeatedly into the punching bag, making loud smacking sounds as her knuckles slowly turned red. She stopped to catch her breath. Max was a fighter. She had always been a fighter. She would always be a fighter.

As she breathed, hands on her knees, she heard someone else walk in. Not missing the opportunity to show off her skill, she continued barraging the punching bag.

To her surprise, whoever had entered grabbed her arm and stopped her. "You're doing that all wrong," a woman's voice said. Max whirled around and came face to face with Hawkgirl of the Justice League.

"What do you mean, I'm doing it wrong?" She snapped boldly.

"Don't pull your punches," she said. "And the way you hit now, you're liable to break your arm."

"I'm stronger than that."

"Oh really?" Hawkgirl smiled and turned to the punching bag. "HAH," she shouted, slamming a single palm into the bag, sending it flying backwards. The chain snapped with a clang, and the bag slumped to the ground, defeated.

Max watched Hawgirl as she turned back to her. "That's not fair. You have super powers. I don't."

"I don't have super-strength," Hawgirl said.

Max stared in stunned silence.

"Well?" said Shayera Hall.

"Show me how to do that."

"I'll do you one better," Hawkgirl replied. "Come to the Watchtower with me. Try out for the Young Justice Division."

Max grinned. "Sure."

...

Superman stepped into the abandoned warehouse, looking around. "Hello? Anyone home?" His strong ears picked up the tiniest of footsteps. "I know you're here. Come out, Ryder."

"What if I don't WANT to come out?" He called from the opposite side of the room from the footstep. Superman, startled, turned to face the voice. "Over here," the voice said, now to his left. "Here I am."

Superman was frustrated. "Alright, fun's over. Come out right now."

Ryder teleported behind Superman. "Or what?"

"Or this," Superman said, spinning around and grabbing his arm, not giving him a chance to disappear. "Stay still."

Ryder's free fist flew up and slammed Superman in his chest. He didn't expect to be thrown backwards into the wall.

"You're strong," said Superman.

"Yeah," Ryder said. "I try to be."

"Why don't you put your gifts to good use?" Superman said. "There are tryouts for young heroes in the Justice League tomorrow. Why don't you come with me?"

Ryder folded his arms. "Convince me."

"You might be a member of the Justice League one day," Superman said. "Helping defeat people like the ones that killed your family."

Ryder smiled. "Alright, I'll do it."

"Come on then."

...

Tori struggled with this plant. It didn't want to grow. She called it up again, whispering to it, kissing its tiny leaves, but still it would not grow. Frustrated and sad, she sat back into the dirt and pulled her knees to her chest. Growing your own garden is hard, she thought to herself. Even if you can grow and control plants with your thoughts.

"Maybe it needs some water," Someone said, grabbing her watering can and sprinkling the plant with it. "Go on, try it now."

She touched the small sprout and whispered. "Grow."

She was surprised as it spread its leaves and stretched for the sun, a small bloom appearing. She looked up at the man behind her. "Flash?"

"The one and only," he smiled brightly. "You're a Smith, right? The daughter?"

"Yeah," she laughed at his uncanny ability to know every citizen of Central City by name. "I'm Tori."

"You have a special gift," the Flash said, sitting next to her. "Like me."

"No, not like you," she said miserably. "You can control your power. I can't."

Flash sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure. Shoot."

Flash leaned closer to her. "My biggest and worst nightmare is that I will go too fast and never slow down again."

"Really?" she looked at him. "You're scared you'll lose control?"

"Yeah," he said. "Every superhero is. It's normal. The only thing is, we try to control them so we can help people. I know a place where you can do that."

"You do?" She smiled. Flash smiled back, watching her braces glint.

"It's called the Young Justice Division on the Watchtower," he said. "You can come and audition if you want. If you get in, you'll be on your way to being a member of the Justice League."

Tori nodded. "Where do I sign up?"

...

The orphanage had one piano, in the attic. Conner Parker was in the attic a lot.

John Stewart, the Green Lantern, listened to him play from the doorway, not wanting to disturb him. The music was brilliant and he was sure he had never heard it before. The boy was really a genius, as the headmistress of the orphanage had said.

As the piece came to a close, Conner took in a breath and pulled his hands away from the keys. "What do you want, Green Lantern?"

"How did you know I was here?"

"I saw you walk in through the window across from me."

"You have good eyes."

Conner turned in his seat, revealing thick glasses over his gray eyes. "No I don't."

John laughed and walked over. "Can I sit?"

Conner nodded. "I got the email you sent. About the Young Justice Division. I want to join."

"That's great," he said.

"I know I don't have super powers," he said, with a hint of bitterness in his voice. "But I have a 473 IQ. I think I qualify, don't you?"

"Of course," John said. "The auditions are tomorrow. I'll pick you up."

As he left and the door closed, Conner pulled a lead-lined box from his jacket pocket. He opened it and the inside glowed green. "See you tomorrow."

...

NEXT: The Blue Team


	3. The Blue Team

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Justice League, cartoon or otherwise._

**Chapter Three: The Blue Team**

"I sure hope this doesn't last long," Jimmy said to himself, or more to the pretty girl he had spotted and sidled up to. "I can't stand speeches.

Max, the girl he had walked up to, scowled at him and moved forward, away from him and most of the crowd. Jimmy frowned and folded his arms. "So it's gonna be like THAT," he muttered.

"Don't take it personally," A boy to his laft said, moving a little closer to be heard over the chatter of the crowd. "Most girls are like that, trust me."

"Yeah?" Jimmy smirked at him. "Had some experience, have you?"

"Yeah," the boy replied, nodding. "Where I grew up, the girls were horrible. Pretty, but really really catty."

"My name's Jimmy," he said. "Codename Ghost."

"You have a codename already?"

"Yeah, I used to do work in Gotham before the Bats invited me here," Jimmy nodded.

"I'm Ryder."

"Who pulled you into this borefest?" Jimmy asked, looking over at the stage, where a line of Justice League members stood looking over them. "I heard each one picked seven."

"I got Superman," he said. "And I kicked his butt, too."

"You got to beat on him?" Jimmy looked awed. "Awesome. But you know what's cooler?"

"No," Ryder said. "There's something cooler than beating up Superman?"

"I got to see the Batcave," Jimmy smiled in pride, looking quite smug for a guy his size. Ryder laughed at him and turned back to the podium.

"Excuse me, sorry," a girl with curly brown hair pushed in between them and stood on her tiptoes. "Awww, I still can't see anything."

"Hello, manners much?" Jimmy grumbled.

"Sorry," she said. "Um, I'm Tori, and I'm also short."

"I noticed," Ryder laughed, putting an arm around her waist and lifting her a few inches off the ground. She gasped in a small amount of shock, then looked down at him with a little smile.

"Thanks," she giggled.

"No problem."

"Hi, I'm Jimmy, and this is Ryder," Jimmy waved. "Who--"

"The Flash," she answered before he finished his question. "I live in Central City and he's sort of a family friend."

"So you're telepathic?"

"No, I overheard you ask Ryder," she giggled. "I grow plants, and talk to them."

"Like Poison Ivy?" Jimmy said. "Sick."

"No," she said. "Poison Ivy has a lot more experience than I do. I'm also not in Arkham."

"Lame power anyway," Jimmy said.

"It's not lame," she said, looking offended.

"Shut your face," Ryder said loudly, making a fist with his free hand. Tori put a hand on his shoulder to steady herself, afraid to fall.

"Alright, alright," Jimmy suurendered. "Geeze."

"Everyone pay attention," said a voice from the stage, and forty-nine teenage heads turned to look at the podium. Superman stood, proud, strong, and a symbol of justice, waiting to address his new students. "As you all know, I am Superman. I will be one of seven chief administrators of the Young Justice department on the Watchtower. A new wing has been built on the station to be your living quarters. You will sleep there, train there, and spend your free time there. It is your new home.

"Now, being that this is your new home, we all expect you to treat it as such. We ask you kindly, please, do not blow holes into the walls of the space station."

"Yeah right," Ryder scoffed.

Aside from Ryder's comment, Superman got a few laughs. Smiling at the crowd, he nodded and stepped down, making way for John Stewart, the Green Lantern.

"Welcome, everyone," he greeted them, arms open wide as a gesture of friendship. "I am proud to see all of you standing here today. As you may have guessed, there were a lot of candidates and hopefuls to get in here. Only the forty-nine of you made it. Well done."

"Excuse me," said a blond girl, walking over to Jimmy and tapping his shoulder. "Can you tell me--"

"Shh, I'm trying to pay attention."

The girl scowled. "Ugh, the nerve of you land dwellers..."

"I can tell you what those cards are," said another girl standing behind them. "They are identification cards. Each one of us has one."

"How'd you know I wanted to know about the cards?"

"Marina, I can read minds," the other girl tapped her head. "I am Nightmare."

"Um, what kind of a name is that?" Jimmy laughed.

"It is a name," Nightmare said darkly, her voice monotonous and low. "Do you have a problem with it?"

"Ah, no," Jimmy said quickly. "I'm--"

"James Gordon, Junior, age sixteen, height--"

"Alright, I get the point," he said loudly.

Marina looked back and forth at them. "Am I missing something here?"

"Shhhh," Tori said, "Flash is coming up."

"Who cares about the Flash," Jimmy said. "Bats can beat him any day."

"No he can't," Tori squealed. "Stop making fun of people."

"I AM missing something," Marina sighed. "Why am I always missing something?"

"You come from Atlantis," Nightmare said. "This world is strange to you. It is forgivable to be confused."

"You come from Atlantis?" Jimmy asked eagerly. "Sweet!"

"Not so sweet if you're the princess," Marina muttered.

"You're Aquaman's daughter? That is so completely--"

"Sick? Sweet? Wicked?" A boy standing in front of them turned around, glasses glinting. "You think it's clever talking like that all the time? Like a delinquent running around breaking windows and slashing tires? Let me tell you something. It isn't clever."

"Who the Hell asked you, bozo?" Jimmy growled. "Why I oughta--"

"Go ahead, hit me," the boy invited. "In front of the people who just clearly stated fighting amongst students is not allowed."

"Snot nosed four-eyed..." Jimmy continued to grumble as the boy folded his arms smugly.

"Who are you?" Nightmare squinted. "I can't read you..."

"I know you can't read me," he said. "Because I made this." He held up a small pocket calculator, or what looked like one. "It blocks most telepathy."

"Now I have to know," Jimmy said. "Who are you?"

"Conner Parker," he said. "And all I want is to be left alone, clear?"

"Then why did you stick your nose into our business?" Ryder asked.

"Someone had to shut this moron up," Conner smirked. "I hate idiots."

"THAT'S it," Jimmy shouted, balling his fist.

"No," Marina grabbed his arm. "Jimmy, don't. The Justice League is watching. You'll be kicked out."

"This guy is worth it," Jimmy growled, but he relaxed his fist and backed off.

"People with superpowers, they think they can do whatever they want," Conner said quietly, turning back around. "They make me sick."

Marina looked at Jimmy, still muttering curses, and then she looked back at Conner. She stepped past the others and tapped the boy's shoulder. "Conner Parker?"

He glanced at her. "Pfft, what do you want."

"No offense, but why are you such a... um..." she shook her head. "I'm sorry, I don't..."

"I'm such a jerk because I don't like super powers," he said. "Is that what you want to know?"

She bit her lip and looked away. "Yeah, I guess," she said. "But then, why are you here? I mean, this place is..."

"That's my business and not yours," he said. "Understand, blondie?"

"Well," she said, getting a little angry. "I understand perfectly."

"Good," he said. "Shoo now."

She folded her arms and scoffed, turning around and moving back to her original spot. "What a creep," she said. "But I wonder why he's so unhappy?"

"Forget it, guys like him don't deserve the time of day," Jimmy said.

"I guess."

"Are you people EVENTUALLY going to stop talking?" Max, still trying to keep away from Jimmy, looked over at them. "They're announcing teams."

"I want you all to look at your cards," Batman said. "The ones Wonder Woman and Flash handed out as you entered here."

Green Lantern waited for all of them to pull out the cards. "On those cards," he said. "You will find your name, your power, and your dorm number. You will keep these cards on you at all times. That is a major rule, and those who brake it will have to face the consequences."

"These cards are also color-coded," Hawkgirl said. "Look at the color of your card. If you have a yellow card, you are on my team."

Several girls in the back groaned, and a boy in the front whooped loudly.

"If you have a red card, you're with Flash."

"Aw, man," Tori whispered.

"If you have a purple card your team leader is Batman."

The room was silent as seven kids faced their dooms, turning over their cards and silently wishing to die.

"Green is Green Lantern, orange is Wonder Woman, white is Superman..."

Hawkgirl was interrupted by a few cheers. She waited for them to die down, scowling.

"Yes, very nice, well done white team," she said. "And finally, the Blue team is Martian Manhunter's team."

Marina turned over her card. The glossy blue surface matched Jimmy's and Ryder's, and Tori showed them that hers was blue too. Nightmare held up her card to them, blue as well. Max groaned as she realized her card matched Jimmy's.

Marina, curious, stepped closer to Conner. He was staring at his card, then looked at her. "Is that Jimmy Gordon's card blue?"

"Yes..."

"Damn," he said. "I hate idiots."

Marina wanted to be offended, but looking at Jimmy, she couldn't help but giggle.

NEXT: Living in One Room


	4. Living in One Room

**Chapter Four: Living in One Room**

"Wait a second," Jimmy said. "We can't be lost already."

"We're going to be in trouble," Tori said nervously. "We were supposed to meet the Martian in the blue section half an hour ago."

"I'm sure we'll find it," Ryder said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "No one's getting in trouble."

"Jimmy?" Marina said. "Conner left a few minutes ago. I don't know where he went, but maybe we should have followed him. He seems smart."

"Followed that creep? No way," Jimmy scoffed. "Come on, we haven't checked down here yet."

"It does not make sense that the blue section would be down here," Nightmare muttered to Max. "We are not even in the Young Justice Wing anymore."

"Let the guy do his thing," Max said, holding up her hand as a dismissal. "He's kinda cute when he's acting like an idiot."

"It looks like we're getting close to the engine," Ryder pointed out suddenly.

"Oh, how would you know," Jimmy said.

"Maybe all the signs that point to the engine?" Ryder said, looking at him. "You know, the ones on the wall."

"Right, well, whatever," Jimmy grumbled, turning around to face the rest of the group. "Okay, my plans don't seem to be working. Any of you guys have an idea you'd like to share?"

"Yeah," Marina said. "Follow Conner."

"I will not follow that jerk," Jimmy said sternly, pointing at her. "I don't care how smart he looks, all he is is a smart ass."

Marina pitied herself for a moment, then steadied. "Well, maybe he knows how to get to the blue section."

"And he didn't tell us?" Jimmy laughed. "Why wouldn't he have told us all that time he was following us around?"

"Like you said, Jimmy," Marina snapped. "He's a smart ass."

Jimmy winced and scowled, unsure of what to do with her unexpected attack. "Fine. Look, if we don't find it in ten minutes, we go the way Parker went, okay?"

Marina nodded.

"In the meantime, anyone have another plan?"

Ryder raised his hand sarcastically. "Ooo, pick me, oh fearless leader."

"What do you want?"

"I think we should all push that help button on the wall," he said, pointing at it. "You know, the one we're supposed to press if we get lost or something like that? It's just a theory. In case we happen to get lost today."

"Okay, shut up," Jimmy said. "Fine, so we press the button. The we look like stupid kids."

"No, we look like stupid kids now," Max said. "If we press the button, we look like stupid kids who follow the rules."

"Fine." He walked over to the wall and hit the button. "There, happy?"

"Yes, thank you, oh wise one." Ryder clapped a few times, making Tori giggle again. Not that it took much to make Tori giggle.

"You really need to be quiet," Jimmy scolded. "Okay, so I guess now we wait for someone to come and get us?"

...

Conner was leaning against the wall next to the dorm entrance as they were delivered by Vigilante. "Lost these here younguns?" He asked J'onn as they approached.

"Thank you, Adrian, that's very helpful," The Martian said slowly, looking over his group of students. He seemed slightly disappointed by them, like he was expecting more. "Where did you find them?"

"Down in the engine rooms," Vigilante said, waving as he walked away. "No idea how they got themselves down there. Take care, kids."

"Bye," Jimmy said, still trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Thank you for finally arriving." The Martian rubbed his forehead for a moment, then looked at them again. "I was surprised when Mr. Parker came and the rest of you were not with him. Why is this?"

"I have a photographic memory," Conner said, grinning at Jimmy. "One look at the map in the auditorium was all I needed."

"You mean you knew how to get here the whole time?!" Jimmy shouted. "You lousy creep!"

"I did tell you," he said. "You just weren't listening. Besides, I like watching you fail. It makes me laugh."

Marina winced. Even she felt that what Conner had just said was a little rough. She was even more surprised when Ryder, not Jimmy, took the bait and lunged at him. Jimmy seemed equally shocked and watched as it took both Nightmare and Max to hold him back as Tori squealed.

_That's ENOUGH._

All of them froze and looked at the Martian, standing still as a statue near the door, eyes glowing. They could have all sworn that he had just spoken to them, but they hadn't heard anything. Nightmare was the only one who didn't look confused.

"I see it is going to be harder than I thought to discipline the lot of you," he said angrily. "It now appears to me that we need drastic enforcement."

"What... what's drastic around here?" Tori whimpered, glancing at Marina.

"Since none of you seem to get along at all," he said, looking them over and scowling. "I will have to assign all of you to the same room. The other League members and I hoped we wouldn't have to use the room, but it seems like it is needed in this instance."

"Me, sleeping in the same room, as him?" Conner murmured, pointing at Jimmy.

"That is correct, Mr. Parker."

Conner grimaced and swallowed, looking slightly sick.

...

"We called this room The Cell," J'onn said as he closed the door on his way out. "Good Night."

Tori sat on the nearest bunk and sighed. "Now see? I told you we were going to get into trouble."

"This is Parker's fault," Jimmy said, immediately searching for a scapegoat. "If he had told me where to go in the first place, we wouldn't be in this mess."

"If your head wasn't shoved up your butt, you would have heard me," Conner retorted heatedly.

"Guys, shut up," Ryder groaned, climbing onto a top bunk. "Just go to bed."

"I think Ryder's right," Marina yawned. "We should all just get some sleep. We'll all feel better tomorrow morning."

"Somehow I doubt that," Max said. "Hey, skinny, get off my bunk."

"YOUR bunk?" Jimmy said. "I see no names on these beds."

"I said, get up," she growled, balling her fist threateningly.

"Alright, alright," Jimmy muttered, getting out of the bed and climbing to the bed above it. "Geeze, you don't have to get violent about it."

As the others settled down, Conner sat at a desk near Nightmare's bed. Nightmare hadn't gone off the the bathroom to change, and instead of lying down, she sat on the bed and crossed her legs. "What are you doing?" Conner asked curiously.

"I am meditating," she replied. "It calms my mind and allows me to focus on the life force in all things."

"Think you could show me how to do that sometime?" Conner asked, not smiling, but the closest he had come to friendly all evening.

"Sure," she said. "Good night."

"Good night," Marina said. "Good night Conner."

When he didn't reply, she sighed and rolled over. She suddenly became determined to make Conner smile, just once. She would make him do it... eventually.

Everything was silent until Ryder laughed. "What?" Jimmy asked, annoyed.

"There's a roach," he said. "Right over Jimmy, on the ceiling."

"What the--" Jimmy cried, swatting it away. "Damn, everything on this place hates me."

NEXT: Rival Team


	5. Rival Team

**Chapter Five: Rival Team **

_Everyone, wake up and pay attention to my voice. Breakfast will begin in twenty minutes. I expect everyone in the Young Justice Department to be in the Young Justice Wing's cafeteria promptly. _

"Man, I hate it when he does that," Jimmy groaned as he sat up and hit his head on the ceiling. "Ow! Damn it, I hate this place."

"You seem to hate a lot of things," Conner muttered from the desk he was sitting at the night before. Marina peered at him from her bunk. It didn't look like he had gone to bed at all.

"So do you," Jimmy retorted, climbing down and glaring at Max.

"Not this early, guys, come on," Ryder said in an agitated voice, crawling out of bed and yawning. "Chill for like, ten minutes. You can fight when I get fed."

Tori sat up and jumped down from her bed, running over to her potted plant. "Good morning," she whispered to it, watering it a little and petting a leaf. Jimmy walked over and stuck his hands in his pocket.

"I gotta say, you are the only girl I have ever known to have a pet daisy, Tori."

"You know, you are awfully annoying," she said, looking at him with the first hint of anger.

"Sorry," he said. "Just saying."

"That stupid charm of his is wearing off," Max muttered to Marina. "Now all I want to do is punch him through a wall."

"Me first," Marina said.

"Where's Nightmare?" Ryder asked, looking around.

"She left an hour ago," Conner said, still writing in his notebook. Marina got a glimpse as she looked over his shoulder. His handwriting was crisp and neat, almost like type. He stopped writing and snapped his book shut. "Do you mind? I don't like people looking over my shoulder."

She backed away. "S-sorry."

He sighed. "I'm not mad or anything. Just don't do it again. You startled me."

She smiled at the back of his head, as he still had not looked at any of them. Eyes still glued to what he was working on, he continued to scribble.

"Did Nightmare say where she was going?" Jimmy asked, poking at the plant before turning away.

"She said something about mental training with the Martian," Conner replied. "I wasn't really paying any attention."

"Well, do you know where the cafeteria is?" he asked, walking over, attempting to get Conner to look away from the notebook.

"Yes."

"Will you TELL me?"

Conner snapped the book shut again, still not looking up. "Give. Me. A moment."

Jimmy smirked as he stood up, finally looking at the rest of the group. "Well, none of you are ready to go yet," Conner said. "I don't know why you even bothered me. I guess I'll go wander around until you're done."

As Conner left, Jimmy laughed. "What a jerk."

Marina sat on her bed, pulling on a pair of socks. "Look who's talking," she muttered to herself.

"Ryder," Tori whined. "I can't reach my suitcase. Someone put it up top in the closet."

Ryder stepped over and reached up, easily grabbing the handle and lowering it down. "There you go," he said. "I'll make sure and put it on the bottom next time, okay?"

She nodded. "'Kay."

...

"Jimmy, slow down. You are going to choke."

Nightmare and the others watched as he scarfed down plate after plate of scrambled eggs. Ryder had stopped eating and was now laughing at the show. Tori apparently couldn't stop giggling as she pecked at her bowl of rice.

"What, you want some?" Jimmy said with his mouth full, passing a plate of sausages in Nightmare's direction. She scowled at it.

Conner, arms folded, wasn't eating. Marina offered him a sausage.

"No thanks," he said. "I don't eat breakfast."

Marina shook her head. "You sure are weird, Conner Parker."

"Someone's coming over here," Max said. "And I don't like her already.

A dark skinned girl with thick, cornrowed hair walked over, her pace steady and confidant, like she knew what the Hell she was doing. Arriving at the Blue table, she put her hands on the ends and leaned over them. "Hey," she said. "My squad leader wants you all to come over and eat with us."

"Your team has a squad leader already?" Jimmy squinted. "But we don't have to decide on one for another month yet."

"Well, we're efficient," she said. "Come on over and meet the Green Team, what do you say?"

Tori noticed a roach on the table and squealed. "Ewww, lack of hygiene alert."

"Sorry," the girl said, picking it up. It disappeared beneath her skin. "That's mine."

Tori shivered. "Creepy."

"Sick," Jimmy said, standing up. "I'll come over, come on guys."

As she led the group over, she introduced herself. "I'm Halle Davis, code name Swarm. This is my team." She pointed at a tall boy with dusty blond hair and he waved. "That's squad leader David Muller, code name Sandman."

"Hey," he said.

"Do you all have code names already?" Ryder asked.

"Duh," said a fourteen year- old- boy on David's left.

"That's Michael War, code name Impulse."

"I'm fast," he said. "Super fast."

"That boy over there with the headphones is Tommy DeMano, code name Radiohead. He can tap into frequencies, even encrypted ones." She pointed at a black boy sitting with his head down, picking at a piece of bacon. "That's Sam Fillion, code name Clay."

His finger warped into a fork and he stabbed the bacon, putting it into his mouth and chewing. "Sick," said Jimmy.

"Shut up," said Conner.

"The weird looking one there is Scream," she said, looking over at a marble-skinned alien with no facial features, no eyes, no nose, only a wide mouth that stretched from ear to ear. "And our youngest member, Cheerio."

The eleven year old girl waved happily. "Hi. I'm telekinetic."

"Hi," Ryder said uncertainly.

"Well, I'm--" Jimmy began.

"Oh, we already know who you all are," Halle said. "No need for introductions. Anyway, we just heard that our two teams were going to be competing a lot."

"Oh really," Jimmy said, looking at the rest of the group.

"That's right, said David. "So we wanted to make sure you knew us."

Conner nodded. "Alright. Come on everybody. Back to the Blue table."

As they sat back in their seats, Jimmy scowled. "How do they know who we are?"

"The roach on the ceiling," Conner said. "It had to be Swarm's."

"So they know we don't get along?" Tori asked.

"Exactly," Jimmy said. "Which means we have to start getting along. Now."

"Who said you were in charge?" Ryder said. "I am so out of here." He got up, picking up his tray, and walked away from the table.

"I have some work to do in the library," Conner said softly, also getting up and leaving.

"Ditto," Tori said. "Um, bye you guys."

Max got up without a word. As she walked away, she looked at Marina. "I'm checking out the gym. It's got a pool. You coming?"

"Sure," Marina said, shrugging as she followed.

Nightmare looked at Jimmy, and Jimmy looked at Nightmare. "I think we've got a serious problem on our hands," he said.

"I agree," she said. "And I have an idea."

NEXT: Kitchen Raid!


	6. Kitchen Raid

**Chapter Six: Kitchen Raid**

"I don't think this is such a good idea," Tori said nervously, pulling on her sneakers as Jimmy shook Marina awake. "I mean, we could get caught. It's against the rules to leave the dorms after lights out."

"Oh, lighten up Tori," Ryder said as he stood up, a canvas bag in his hand. "It's just a kitchen raid, no big deal."

"Marina," Jimmy grumbled. "C'mon, wakey wakey."

"You'd think she's never slept before," Max said in awe, watching her blink in the light.

"Time already?" Marina mumbled, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. She spotted Conner, sitting at the desk and writing again. "Conner, are you sure you don't want to come?"

"I don't want to get kicked out," he said. "Ergo, I don't want to go on a silly escapade like the one you all are going on."

"_Ergo_?" Jimmy snorted. "What are you, a Harvard graduate?"

"At least I could be a Harvard student someday," Conner snapped. "You'd be lucky to get into a local university."

"Okay, fighting and three A.M. don't mix," Marina yawned. "Do you at least want me to bring you something?"

"No," Conner said. "I don't do three A.M. snacks."

"That's what he said at dinner," Tori said. "He said he doesn't do dinner."

"Do you at least do lunch?" Ryder asked. "You have to eat sometime."

"I eat," Conner said. "I just don't restrain myself to the appropriate eating times of society."

"Listen to this guy," Jimmy said, laughing. "He cracks me up."

"Where's Nightmare again?" Ryder asked. "It seems like she's always off somewhere."

"She's scouting ahead," Jimmy said. "I told you that. We're going to the kitchen, which is a good three hallways away, and we don't want to get caught."

"Then don't go," Conner said. He was startled as Marina grabbed his hand, swiveling the chair around and pulling him to his feet.

"You're going and that's final." She said with a sly smirk. "You're gonna have some fun."

"But I don't want to have fun," Conner said, looking a little tense and nervous, obviously not used to being ordered around and commanded by someone three inches shorter than him. "I want to stay on the Watchtower."

"We're not going to get caught, you big baby," she laughed. "Come on."

"Everybody ready?" Ryder asked.

"No," Tori whimpered. "I'm scared. J'onn or Batman might catch us and then we'll get kicked out, like Conner said."

"Don't listen to Conner," Jimmy said.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Conner said as they walked out into the hallway. Jimmy and Ryder held a few bags each as they tiptoed past the other dorms. "I just feel like we're being watched."

"Be quiet," Max said. "We're going to be heard. Then we'll really be in trouble."

Nightmare appeared out of nowhere in front of them, causing the group to jump in shock. "Don't DO that," Jimmy scolded, shaking off the goosebumps. "You scared the crap out of Tori."

"I am sorry," she said. "The coast is clear."

"Where'd she pick that phrase up?" asked Max.

"I don't know," Jimmy shrugged.

"Can we just get this over with?" Conner asked anxiously.

"Shhh," Marina said, touching his arm. "It's okay. Nothing's going to happen, alright?"

Conner looked at her and made a small face. "I don't believe you."

"Kitchen's right through here," Ryder said. "Come on."

Tori latched onto his arm and squealed. "Something ran across my feet!"

"Shhhh," Ryder said. "What?"

"I don't know, I just don't like it, I think it was a bug."

Conner stopped walking as Jimmy opened the kitchen door, looking at the floor. "I don't see anything, but I felt it too. Don't you have a flashlight?"

Max turned on the flashlight and pointed it down. Tori shrieked and jumped at Ryder, who caught her. "Woah," Max said. "Roach party."

"Halle, knock it off," Ryder scolded. "That's not funny, you're scaring her."

Halle's roaches swarmed together and she formed back into her human shape again, laughing at them. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Kitchen raid," Jimmy said, holding up a bag. "You?"

"Same," she said. "When Scream heard you and Nightmare talking about it, David thought it would be fun to head you off."

"Do you guys just hate us or something?" Jimmy said, scowling and folding his arms.

"Awww, poor Ghostie can't take a joke," said Cheerio, stepping out of the kitchen. "Sorry, no food left."

"None?" Ryder said. "At all?"

"She's kidding," Sam walked out and opened the door a little wider. "Come on in."

Conner raised his eyebrows as the rest of his team followed their rivals into the kitchen. He turned and tried to escape, but Marina grabbed his arm and dragged him along.

...

As the Blue team got back to The Cell, the lot of them save Conner collapsed onto their bes, still tired and falling almost instantly asleep. Conner moved back to the desk and sat down, pulling out his lead box and opening it slightly. The contents shined out a brilliant green. "Hello," he whispered. "You'll help me out really soon."

One of Halle's roaches scuttled silently under the door back out into the hallway, crawling up the girl's arm and disappearing into her cornrows. She looked at the closed door and frowned. "What's that kid up to?" she whispered to herself, standing up.

Heading back to the Green section, she met David in the hall.

"What'd you see?" he asked.

"The kid with the glasses has something green in a lead case," she said. "Kryptonite, I'm guessing."

"That's not good," David said. "Think we should tell someone?"

"Maybe," she replied, sticking her hands in her pockets. "When we find out more."

"Let's get back to the dorm," he took her arm and she pulled away, walking on her own ahead of him.

"Don't touch me again."

NEXT: The First Class


	7. The First Classes

**Chapter Seven: The First Classes**

Conner tapped his pencil against his knee. This was worse than public school. The minutes dragged on, Batman sitting at his desk, looking up occasionally at his scribbling students as they worked on villain psychology. He had thought this class would be interesting, but all it was was a chance for Batman to catch up on his paperwork while the students did dittos on things like paranormal superstition. He was tempted to tell Batman that he had finished his paper after only five minutes. He knew it would get him into trouble. Smirking slightly, he raised his hand.

"What is it, Parker?" Batman asked without looking up.

"I'm finished," he said.

Batman looked up this time, squinting under his mask at the boy with the gray eyes behind glinting glasses. "I'm sorry?"

"I'm finished, sir," he repeated. "Can I have something harder now?"

The other students watched in envy as Batman stood and strode to Conner's desk, snatching up the worksheet and looking it over. He then looked at Conner curiously. "You understand this?"

"Yes," he said. "I understood it in first grade. I used to use it on the kids who stole my lunch money. Now, can I have something challenging?"

The kids in the back giggled as Batman stared at him. Conner stared back, folding his arms and tapping his foot, being cheeky on purpose. "More challenging?" Batman said, walking back to his desk and pulling out another sheet from his drawer. He went back to Conner and put the sheet in front of him, folding his own arms as Conner pushed up his glasses and studied it.

Batman was shocked when Conner began to write after only a few seconds, finishing in a matter of minutes. "I asked for something challenging," he said. "Not something easier."

Batman stood as straight as he could, walking back to his desk and bringing Conner a list of book titles. "Go to the library," he said. "Bring me the books on this list. We'll see how far your game can go, Parker."

...

Tori folded her arms in frustration as Max put a hand on her shoulder. "You won't regret this, Tor," Max said. "Self-defense is a great course to take, even for you."

"But I'm not a fighter," she said. "I just grow plants. Can't I just take gardening and get it over with?"

"If you don't know how to hit someone, you won't last in this field," Max whispered, watching Hawkgirl walk over.

"Maxine," she said. "I was hoping you had signed up for my class."

"Sure," she said. "I just want to know how to hit someone as hard as possible."

"And who's your friend?" Hawkgirl asked, looking at Tori. She grinned nervously and waved.

"This is Tori. She's on my team."

"Well, Tori, you'd better be ready to take Max on by the end of class."

Tori shook her head. "No. I signed up for this class by accident. Can I go now?"

Hawkgirl smiled. "You didn't really sign up for this by accident. Come on, show me what you got, Tori."

Tori glared at Max. "No, I'm leaving. Bye."

As she turned her back on Hawkgirl, the Thanegarian growled and slammed a fist into the plant controller's back. Tori stumbled forward, and Max was afraid the instructor had hurt her. Hawkgirl seemed to be concerned too, until Tori turned back around.

"I swore off violence when I finished my black belt," Tori said. "I guess things are going to change now that I'm going to kick your butt."

Hawkgirl grinned. "That's the spirit."

...

Jimmy nudged Ryder. "Do we really need this class?"

Ryder looked down at him. "Flight control class? Yes, we do. I may be good at flying, but Wonder Woman and Superman are better. I need to be as good as the best, better than the best, to get anywhere in the Justice League."

"You're going for the spot on the top seven?" Jimmy asked. "Wow. Isn't that thinking too far ahead?"

"Somebody's gotta get the slot," Ryder said. "And I want it."

"Alright, you all," Superman said. "You just watched Wonder Woman demonstrate a simple flight routine through our aerial obstacle course. I want to see someone else who can do it."

Jimmy grinned. "I'll do it."

Ryder looked at him, surprised. "Are you sure you can?"

"Yeah," Jimmy nodded, stepping forward. "Sure as a dead man."

He turned intangible, lifting himself from the ground, and flew upward. Ryder was impressed. Jimmy was really good. The class watched as Jimmy ducked and weaved in the path that Wonder Woman had followed.

He was doing well until a few kids clapped and cheered. Jimmy lost his concentration, waving at the crowd instead of watching where he was flying. No longer intangible due to loss of focus, Jimmy began a plummet to the ground.

Ryder acted quickly, leaping off of the ground and flying underneath him. He caught Jimmy, holding him easily in one hand by the back of his shirt, and lowered him to the ground.

"Watch what you're doing," Wonder Woman smiled at him, shaking her head. "Good job Ryder."

"Yeah," Jimmy said, turning red and looking infuriated and embarrassed. "Thanks."

...

Marina dove into the cold water, turning over under the surface and swimming face-up. She looked at the other kids exercising in the small gym, noting how strange they looked due to distortion by the water. She knew that's how land dwellers would always look to her, strange and different, no matter how similar they appeared in form.

She came back up, head breaking the water surface, short blond hair matted to her scalp. She grinned and waved at Black Canary, teaching a few students how to properly use a quarterstaff. She waved back. "Marina," she said, holding a hand up to the kids and walking to the pool. "I haven't seen you since you were five, do you remember?"

She nodded. "I remember."

"You were so small, and Aquaman insisted on carrying you everywhere," she laughed. "How do you like it on the Watchtower?"

"It's okay I guess," Marina said uncertainly, looking away slightly. "I'm just trying to fit in, you know? Trying to work through my differences."

"It's not too hard," Black Canary said reassuringly as she walked back to her small class. "Just keep working at it."

"Yeah," Marina said. "I am."

...

Nightmare came back into herself and smiled at J'onn. "I did it this time."

"Good. Astral Projection is one thing I mastered with difficulty. You seem to take to it well." The Martian patted her shoulder. "Are you ready to try something else?"

"No," she said, standing up. "I think I will go to my next class. Will we have another lesson together soon?"

"As soon as you want one," J'onn said, watching Nightmare leave. She was the closest thing to a daughter he would ever have. Smiling, he went to his desk and awaited his science class. This had been a good idea.

He felt uneasy for a moment, and he shook it off. Nothing was wrong, he told himself.

This was going well.

NEXT: The Reward is Announced!


	8. The Reward

**Chapter Eight: The Reward**

"What's going on?" Jimmy tried to see over Ryder's shoulder and couldn't manage to catch sight of the podium. "Why'd they call us in here again?"

"How should I know?" Ruder snapped. "Knock it off, you're crowding me."

"Well, it's not my fault I'm short," he said, floating a few inches off of the ground. "That's better. So you have no idea?"

"None," he said. "Why don't you ask Nightmare? She's the telepath."

"Have you tried to ask Nightmare anything recently?" Jimmy laughed. "She's a monster, she'll claw your eyes out and eat them like pea soup."

"Pea soup, huh?" Ryder looked at him, annoyed that Jimmy was now at his eye level. "You're inventive."

"I can't see Marina anywhere," Jimmy said, scanning the crowd. "Do you see Marina anywhere?"

"Do I care?" Ryder rolled his eyes.

"Marina's over there," Max said, walking over to them. "And you need to stop floating around, balloon boy. It's distracting and annoying."

"Marina," Jimmy waved. She turned around and pushed her way to them, smiling.

"Hi you guys," she said. "Do any of you know why they called us in here?"

"No," Ryder said sharply.

"He doesn't know," Jimmy said, a little more gently.

"What's wrong, Ryder?" Marina asked, touching his arm. "Are you okay?"

"No," he said. "I'm not okay. The food here sucks, my new roommate is an ass and I can't seem to find my pens."

Jimmy laughed nervously. "Um, I may have borrowed your pens."

Ryder was about to hit him when J'onn Jones stepped up to the podium. "Welcome again to the auditorium. As you all know, this is not only a school for super-powered children, this is a competition, hence the teams."

"I see where this is going," Max said, grinning.

"Because this is a competition, there must be something to win. We have planned a prize for the winning team to be presented at the end of this year. It is a special expedition led by Superman and myself to a place so far from here we will be teleporting with the aid of Dr. Fate. The winning team will be going to the ruins of Krypton."

"Oh my God," Jimmy gasped. "That is sweet!"

Ryder nodded. "We have to win."

"Too bad you're not going to win," Halle said, walking over, followed closely by Scream. "We are. Green team is going to Krypton, and you'll stay here with the other losers."

"No way," Max said angrily, balling her fists. "We are so winning this it isn't even funny, roach girl."

Scream let out a sickening, hissing sound and Halle put a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down. Listen, Maxine, if you want to win this you have to get past me and the rest of us."

"Don't call me Maxine," she said, almost swinging at Halle. Scream stepped forward.

"Don't you dare," he said in a screeching form of English. "Lay a finger on her and I will knock you senseless."

"Try it, eyeless freak," Max said. "I bet you don't even know where I am."

"Two feet three and two quarters inches in front of Halle, who is a three point seven inches away from me," he hissed. Max stepped back, startled.

"Woah, man, you don't have eyes," Jimmy said. "How did you know that?"

"That's part of his powers," Halle said. "He uses sound to see, echolocation."

"That's uh, that's kinda cool," Jimmy laughed nervously. "Um..."

Conner walked over. "Is there a problem here?"

Halle looked at him and shook her head. "No. Come on Scream." He nodded and followed her away, back towards David.

"Hey Conner," Jimmy said.

"Don't talk to me," Conner said flatly, standing next to Marina. "As a matter of fact, I never want to see you again."

"What's the matter now?" Marina asked, exasperated.

"They're roommates," Max laughed.

Tori walked over. "Really? I got the Nightmare. Did you hear about the Krypton mission or were you too busy arguing?"

"We heard alright," Ryder said. "And we have to win."

"But what about the Green Team?" Marina asked. "They're really well put together and we don't even like each other all that much."

"Simple," Nightmare said, suddenly appearing behind Jimmy, making him jump. "Jimmy and Conner, start getting along. Ryder and Jimmy, start getting along. Everyone get over yourselves and select a team leader."

"Who made you--" Jimmy started, catching himself at the last second. "Um..."

"She's right," Conner said. "The only way to win is to pull together and make nice."

Marina nodded. "So can we all be cool now?"

Jimmy shrugged. "I guess. I mean, yeah, sure, I'm cool with that."

"So who's team leader?" asked Ryder.

The seven of them fell silent and looked at each other. "Um," said Jimmy. "I think we should all sleep on that and take a vote."

Everyone agreed.

J'onn watched them from the stage, smiling as the students left group by group. "This reward idea was a good one, John," he said to Green Lantern. "The teams that were not cooperating are finding ways to get along."

"Funny what a prize can do," Superman laughed.

"Yes," Batman said, watching Halle. She was staring across the room at Conner, talking to David. "Funny."

NEXT: Vote 4 Jimmy!


	9. The Party and the Party Crasher

**Chapter Nine: The Party and the Party Crasher **

"A party?" Conner asked, cocking an eyebrow at James Gordon, junior. "You have got to be kidding me."

"I booked the third conference room," he said. "J'onn said it was okay as long as we didn't make too much noise and we were in bed by one A.M. Come on, it'll be fun."

"Who's invited?" sighed the boy with the 473 IQ, sitting back in the desk chair he constantly occupied. The room he and Jimmy shared wasn't spacious enough to block out the obnoxious Gotham boy, so Conner figured he would just have to deal with it.

"Well, our team," he said. "Obviously. And I, uh, invited the Green Team."

"What?" Conner sat up. "You _what_?"

"I invited the Green Team," he said. "For, you know, a peace offering. I figured Scream and Halle told David and the rest of them about what happened at the announcement a few days ago. So I figured they might be mad."

"So you invited them to a party," he groaned, rubbing his temples. "Terrific."

"Oh, Con. It's not going to be that bad. We hang out, play nice, I'll have 'em eating out of my hand in no time."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Conner muttered. "Halle seems to know what's going on with us all the time, and David knows what he's doing."

"Marina's already made friends with Cheerio," Jimmy brushed off Conner's concern. "Really, I got it covered. All you have to do is show up, I promise. You can even sit in a dark corner and brood all night if you want."

Conner shrugged. "Whatever. Just don't expect me to socialize. I don't like socializing."

"You think I don't know that already?" Jimmy laughed, clapping his teammate on the shoulder. "Don't worry about a thing. I seriously have this under control. I'll take care of everything."

"That's what I'm worried about," Conner said under his breath as Jimmy left the room whistling.

...

Scream looked at David. "Are you ssssure this iss a good idea?" he asked in his screeching, hissing voice. "Perhaps this party isss a trap of some ssort."

"Scream," Halle said. "This is a school. The Blue team is just a bunch of kids like us. Incompetent, might I add. They wouldn't plan a trap."

"Swarm'sright," Mike said. "Idon'tthinkthey--"

"Impulse." David touched his shoulder. "Slow down."

He nodded. "Sorry."

"Besides," Sam said, "Halle would have heard them planning something like that."

"I am ssstill uneasssy..."

"You're always uneasy," Cheerio giggled, standing near the door. She swung her hips, laughing. "I think it's gonna be _fun_!"

"Yeah," David said. "Maybe they're just trying to be friends. We should have some fun."

...

"Come on Tori," Ryder said. "You're being a wet blanket. Just a little--"

"No," Tori said, taking the alcohol bottle out of his hand and putting it on the counter. "It's a bad idea. What if someone gets hurt?"

"On spiked punch?" He laughed. "No one ever got hurt on spiked punch, babe."

"Oh yes people have," she scolded, folding her arms and tilting her hips. "My dad got in a car accident once because of spiked punch. If Flash wasn't there--"

"Flash, Flash, Flash," he said, making yapping motions with his hands. "Always with Flash, I'm tired of hearing it. So shut up about him."

She pouted and stamped her foot, balling her fists at her sides. "You're-- y-you're just jealous because he's a REAL hero and you're not!"

Ryder sputtered at her. "What? I am not jealous."

"Prove it," she shouted, standing on her tip toes in an attempt to look stronger than she really was.

On impulse, Ryder grabbed her shoulders and pressed his lips to hers. She closed her eyes when he let go, shivering.

"Um..." she whispered.

"Uh," he said. "Yeah."

"That didn't happen," she said.

"Nothing happened," Ryder said, walking out.

She nodded. "Yeah... nothing."

...

Max watched Nightmare lazily use her abilities to set up the sound equipment. "So, why are you helping Jimmy create inter-team relations?" she asked. "I thought you didn't want a party."

"The closer we are to them," Nightmare reasoned. "The less likely they are to hurt us."

"I hate this idea," she said. Nightmare turned on the player and a song began to play. "Woah, that's my song," Max laughed and jumped up, dancing.

"You really hate this idea," Nightmare said, leaving her to dance.

Jimmy walked in with a few bags of junk food. "Woo, look at the tough girl having some fun for once."

Max stopped dancing and sat down. "Moron," she spat.

"I know, I know, I'm an idiot, moron, imbecile..." Jimmy listed off the names on his fingers. "I got it, I got it. Help me with this food."

Max smirked and stood up, folding her arms. "You're a smart ass."

"Yeah, and you're a creepy girl who thinks it's fun to work out all day," Jimmy said, unloading the chips. "Think about that. I'm getting more food. Be right back."

"Stupid," she called after him.

...

"Conner," Marina whined, standing over his chair in his dark corner. "Everyone's having fun."

"I know," he said. "I wear glasses, I'm not blind."

She sighed. "Aren't _you_ going to have fun?"

"There's nothing I would like better than to be back in my dorm room writing," he said.

"Dance with me," she begged. "Please."

He looked up at her, her short blond hair styled oddly, probably Tori's fault. She did look somewhat pretty in her blue tank top and jean skirt. She looked more--

But his thought were interrupted by a sudden, stabbing pain in his right temple. He stood up, feeling through his pockets. "Guhn," he groaned, realizing he had forgotten it for once in his life.

"Con?" Marina said, watching him shudder. Something was wrong with him. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," he said. "No. Excuse me."

He pushed past her, holding his head with his shaking hands. She watched him go, then followed him out into the hall. The blue section was long and narrow, and he disappeared into his dorm room. She followed and peered in as he fumbled around his desk, shaking uncontrollably. She walked slowly over, spotting an orange see-through prescription bottle. She picked it up and opened it, Conner watching as he shuddered.

"Here," she said. "Is this what you need?"

He took the pills from her hands and swallowed them, sitting down and taking deep breaths. She read the label on the bottle.

"Epilepsy?" she asked.

He glared at her, recovering slowly, and grabbed the bottle out of her hands. "Nobody knows," he said. "You hear me? Nobody."

She nodded.

He sighed and hung his head. "I'm sorry."

There was a loud crash down the hall coming from the conference room. "What the--?" Conner stood up. "What the Hell is going on in there?"

"I don't know," Marina said. "But I think J'onn would consider that 'excess noise'."

They walked back to the conference room and Conner pushed the door open. "O-okay," he said, his shudders making him sound somewhat less fierce. "This party has gotten out of--"

His eyes widened as Marina gasped. The music had been suddenly turned off, and Gorilla Grodd stood in the center of the room, a large gun in his ape hands.

"Sorry to crash your party," he said in his growling voice. "But I have a Justice League to defeat."

NEXT: Saving the Day


	10. Saving the Day

**Chapter Ten: Saving the Day**

"Gorilla Grodd," Tori said, standing up. Ryder grabbed her arm and pulled her back into her seat.

"Well, I am glad that one of you young next-generation types knows who I am," he said. "I had assumed that the only villains you would concern yourselves with are the ones you could wrap your little brains around."

"Joker's a way more dangerous villain than you," Jimmy snapped boldly. "And I bet the only reason she knows who you are is because she grew up in Flash's city."

"Hey!" Tori shouted.

"No offense," Jimmy added.

"Nevertheless, I should not be concerning myself with you," Grodd said, loading his huge, dangerous-looking gun. "I am here for the Justice League, not for their young twerp-like knick-offs."

"We're not knock-offs," Max shouted. "I can kick your ass any day."

"Really," Grodd laughed. "If you are so certain of your abilities, test them on your comrades."

Max suddenly turned and slammed a fist into Conner's stomach. Still recovering from his seizure, Conner was thrown backward and he hit the opposite wall, groaning.

"Conner," Marina cried, running to Conner. "Max! What the Hell are you doing?"

"Grodd can control people with his mind," Tori said, trying to pull out of Ryder's grasp. "Let go!"

"I can handle the monkey," he said. "You stay here."

"What makes you think I need protection?" she snapped. "I can take care of myself."

Ryder ignored her and stood, cracking his knuckles. "You want to play, monkey man?"

"I'm trying to tell you," Tori said desperately as Ryder charged for Grodd.

Nightmare floated to Tori. "It is important. Speak to me."

"He can't control my mind," she said. "All of you are sitting ducks."

"Not all of us," Nightmare said. "He cannot control my mind. We will solve this problem."

"But Ryder--"

"Let him be a fool." Nightmare shook her head. "If he wishes to run into a battle he cannot win, we cannot stop him from doing so."

"But we're supposed to be a team," Tori said. "We're supposed to look out for each other. Look at what the Green team is doing."

Nightmare took a moment to look over the rival team's actions. Halle and Scream, also protected from Grodd's mind control ability, were making sure the other members of their team got out safely before attempting any sort of fight. When David finally left, the two remaining members turned to face the adversary.

Nightmare then looked over her own team. Marina, so concerned for Conner's well-being, ignored the sudden charge of Max, who slammed into the Atlantian's back and sent her flying into the wall. Conner attempted to stand, in a desperate move to drag himself and Marina out of the room, and Max knocked him down again. Jimmy was flying around Grodd's head, taunting and trying to distract the super-intelligent gorilla, and Ryder threw punch after punch at the ape's stomach.

"Move out of the way," Halle warned as Scream opened his mouth, preparing a sonic attack. Jimmy flew upwards and out of harm's path, Ryder ignored her. "Ryder, I mean it, move."

"I got him," Ryder shouted back.

"I cannot be resssponsible for his harm," Scream said to Halle. "Move him."

Halle's form disappeared into a swarm of cockroaches and the pool of shiny brown insects moved towards Ryder. Grasping at his ankles, she gently tugged, then yanked as hard as she could, pulling him off of his feet. "Come on dumb ass," came a hissing whisper from the swarm. "We're moving now."

Scream, as soon as Ryder and Halle were out of the way, screeched a horrendous wailing sound, causing everyone but Grodd to cover their ears. Grodd was hit full force, but he did not move. Scream, worn out, dropped to his knees as Grodd approached.

"Scream, no," Halle said, shifting back into herself. "Run!"

"You think that little noise was going to harm me in some way?" Grodd said, one large fist closing around his eyeless head and lifting him into the air. "Did you believe you would be able to stop me with a little noise?"

A potted plant in the corner exploded to life in the corner and wrapped it's branches around Grodd's arm. He snapped it, turning to face the culprit and dropping Scream. Halle rushed to the alien's side. "Ah," he said. "A small female."

Tori trembled a little, keeping her concentration.

"What do you think you can do to me?" he growled, stepping towards her. "Do you think you can harm me?"

"N-no," she said. "But I can distract you."

"What?" Grodd said, turning his head slightly, just as Jimmy launched himself at the gorilla and went right through his skin. Jimmy disappeared into his torso. "What is--"

"See?" Tori said.

Inside Grodd, Jimmy twisted and everything he could grab at, trying to knock the villain out. He felt a pounding sensation in his head as he held his breath. As he felt Grodd falling, he leaped out, phasing back into existence.

The rest of the group watched the gorilla fall and Jimmy reappear, rolling onto his back. "Jimmy," Max shouted, running to him. "He's not breathing."

"What happened?" Marina said groggily, sitting up.

"Jimmy, talk to me, come on," Max said, smacking his face lightly. "Come on, breathe."

"Jimmy?" Ryder said, stepping forward. "Man, don't play like that."

Max began CPR, pressing down on his chest, then held his nose as she breathed into his mouth. "Jimmy," she shouted. "You are not dead. You cannot be dead."

They all watched as she kept going. After a few moments, she sat back and let out a dry sob.

"No way," Ryder whispered.

"Jimmy," Tori whimpered.

Suddenly, he coughed and sat up, wheezing. Max jumped up and got to her feet. "Jimmy?!"

"Dude," he said, wiping slime off of his shirt. "Essence of Grodd. Gross."

"How long have you been awake?!" Max shouted.

He grinned. "Long enough to know you kissed me."

She growled and smacked the back of his head, storming out. "Moron."

He laughed. "Did I just beat Grodd?"

Tori hugged him. "You sure did."

NEXT: The Vote and the Mars Project


	11. The Vote and the Flower From Mars

**Chapter Eleven: The Vote and the Flower From Mars **

"I don't know," Tori said for the seventh time. J'onn put down the seed he was holding up to her and picked up the next one. She was getting frustrated and nervous. He was getting impatient, and he felt that soon he would be disappointed.

"What about this one?" he held up the seed. "Is it alive?"

She closed her eyes and felt for it's life force. "I... I can't tell. It's old."

"Can it grow?" he asked, almost desperately. "Try to make it grow."

She sighed and leaned back in her chair. "I don't know if I can, Mr. Jones." Shaking her head, she took the seed. "But I'll try, if you really want me to."

He watched as she cradled the tiny seed in her palm, letting her energy flow freely into it's small frame. She felt as though it were a small baby, and she was it's only hope for survival. That's how she felt about all seeds. They needed her to grow.

The Martian watched closely as she stared at the seed. He wanted to point out that nothing was happening, but he did not want to disturb her concentration.

After a few moments, she let out a breath and sighed. "I'm sorry, Mr. Jones. It's too old. It just won't grow. Why is it so important to you?"

He shook his head and stood. "Thank you for your time. Take the seeds if you want. I do not care anymore."

She watched him leave and almost felt the intense remorse and disappointment radiating from him. Looking back at the seed in her hand, she felt a tear well up and drop down to her hand. "J'onn," she said. "What is it you want?"

...

"Okay, you guys," Jimmy said, sitting everyone down. "I brought you all here so we can finally officially vote on a team leader. We've been putting it off and I think it's time we did a show of hands at least."

The Blue Conference room was a small, roundish glorified closet in most of their opinions, holding nothing but a small table and seven chairs. There was barely enough room, and Conner had already given up trying to sit at the table and had pulled his chair into a corner to sit there. Tori seemed upset, but she tried to cover her face, not wanting to disturb the point of the meeting.

"First off, does anyone have ideas for code names?" Ryder said. "We have to have those too."

"Code names are for costumed, spandex-wearing show-offish morons," Conner muttered. Marina giggled behind her hand.

"Yeah, well we need them anyway," Jimmy snapped. "I already have mine. Ghost, remember?"

"We all remember," Max rolled her eyes. "Please don't tell us the Grodd's internal structure story again."

"I was thinking about my code name, and I found Tori's instead," Marina chimed in. "Wallflower, I think it's nice and it fits, right?"

"I'm not a wallflower," Tori mumbled into her crossed arms. "But I guess it's better than Planter."

"I got Deus," Ryder said loudly.

"Deuce?" Conner said suddenly, looking up.

Jimmy laughed out loud, snorting.

"Dues," he repeated. "It's Latin. For God?"

"Alright, alright," Max shouted over Jimmy's laughter.

"What about you Nightmare?" Marina looked curiously at the dark girl. She looked back at her from under her hair, as she hadn't been paying attention.

"Nightmare," she said. "Simple. I have no other name."

"Ooookay," Marina said slowly, arguably shot down.

"Let's just vote so I can get back to work," Conner said loudly.

"Everybody, write your vote down on a piece of paper and put it in this bag," Jimmy said, walking around the table. "My vote's already in there."

There was a few moments of silence as the six of them scribbled and Jimmy looked on. He had been hinting for a while that he wanted the job badly, pushing the fact that it was he who already had fought Gotham's minor villains and it had been him to finally defeat Gorilla Grodd.

One by one, the members of The Martian Manhunter's blue team placed their votes into the bag suspended in Jimmy's nervously shaking hands. Conner put his in last, looking up at Jimmy with the look of death in his eyes as he folded his arms.

"Okay, that's... that's everybody," Jimmy said, reaching his hand in. "I'll read them then."

He pulled out the first vote, a flowery handwriting with a heart on the dot of the I. "Jimmy."

Tori smiled a little.

The next vote shocked him even further. "J-jimmy."

Ryder put his head on the table, looking a little reluctant, but he also looked like he knew he had done the right thing.

Jimmy pulled another piece of paper. "Jimmy!"

Max smirked a little and crossed her legs.

"Holy crap," Jimmy muttered. "Jimmy again."

Nightmare smiled. She knew what she was doing, and she knew that Jimmy knew what he was doing in the end.

"Jimmy," he said softly, opening the next vote. "That's mine."

"You voted for yourself?" Marina laughed.

"You voted for me too," he said, holding up her vote. "Jimmy."

"Conner's vote's still left, but I guess it doesn't matter." He shrugged and put the bag down. "It looks like I'm team leader."

Everyone stood up but Conner and Marina to congratulate Jimmy. Marina looked back at Conner. "Who did you vote for?"

Conner grumbled and stood, leaving.

Marina, as she watched the door close, grabbed the bag and pulled the last vote out.

She smiled as she saw his straight-and-narrow handwriting spelled out the name Jimmy.

...

Tori sat with her head resting on her arms, the seed directly under her nose. "You're important, little seed," she whispered. "J'onn wants you to grow so badly. Why won't you grow for him?"

The seed, of course, did not answer. She brushed her finger along the top of it. "Please," she whispered. "Wake up little seed."

A tear fell and splashed on the seed's soft shell, creating a small ring of water around it. She watched it for a moment before she realized what was happening, sitting up in shock. "It's growing," she said. "You're growing!"

A small sprout erupted and bloomed before her eyes, a tiny plant emerging from the seed. She quickly scooped it up and put it in the small pot of soil she had prepared. "You're beautiful," she whispered. "I've never seen anything like you."

The plant was strange to her, a color she had never seen in any flower. It was a deep opalescent, almost crystal-like. The leaves shimmered blue-green. Touching the flower, she was surprised to feel that the petals felt wet.

"Pretty little plant," she crooned, rubbing her cheek against a leave. "Let's take you to J'onn now."

...

J'onn, still upset and distraught from the earlier meeting with Tori, went into his office and sat at his desk. Going through a few papers, he suddenly realized what he was looking at. Sitting on the corner of his desk was a small Martian flower in a potted plant.

He nearly smiled, hoping it was real, and touched the petals lightly with one finger. Shifting slowly to his true Martian form, he stroked it, finally letting a smile escape. Tears formed in his alien eyes, and he laughed.

Tori, watching from the doorway, smiled and giggled, skipping away. The day was good.

What else could anyone ask for?

NEXT: Halle snoops and finds more than she bargained for


	12. The Snoop and the Vial

**Chapter Twelve: The Snoop and the Vial  
**

Halle closed her notebook and sighed. The library was almost completely empty, save Scream conversing with Black Canary on the other side of the large room. She glanced around, trying to figure out which assignment she would tackle next. It was a hard decision, being as she did Flash's super-easy assignment first, and all she had left was the paper for Batman and the two hours of gym training for Superman.

She finally settled on the paper, reluctant to leave the quiet library and move to the loud, bustling gym area. Pulling out her criminology text book, she opened it to the fourth chapter and set to work on pleasing the inpleasable teacher.

After a few moments, she realized she was wrong before-- someone else was sitting at a table behind her. One of her roaches alerted her and she turned her head slightly to see who it was. She squinted when she saw it was Parker.

The rival blue team member looked shifty nearly all of the time, at least to her, and she always felt as though his brain was always operating on high-gear, constantly plotting. Conner Parker was an enigma, even more so than his teammate Nightmare, and she was ever curious about his actions.

Conner suddenly stood and strode out of the library, shoving his many notebooks into his bag as he closed the doors. She glanced at the large clock. Where was he going at one thirty? She knew he had finished his assignments the day they were given out, so she wondered what he was working on so fervently. Making a quick choice, Halle stood and followed Conner.

...

Ryder was startled as his dorm room door opened and Tori peeked in, looking slightly nervous. He stood up and closed his text book. "Tori?"

"Hi Ryder," she said, pushing the door further and stepping in, shuffling her sneakers against the carpet. "Um... I just wanted to ask you if you were doing anything."

"No," he said. "I mean, yeah, I was doing my research report for Bats, but I can take a break."

"I heard there was an observatory," she said. "I'd like to see it... at least so I can see home. I'm sort of homesick and the next trip to Earth isn't until next month."

"Yeah, sure," Ryder said. "I'll take you."

She smiled warmly and followed him out. "Um, can I ask a question?"

"Sure."

"Um, about that kiss that didn't happen?"

Ryder stopped walking and looked down at her. She seemed smaller than normal, a little fragile. "What about it? It didn't happen, right?"

She scuffed her heel against the linoleum hallway floor, folding her arms and looking away. "Um, yeah, I guess it didn't happen. But for something that didn't happen, I've been thinking about it lately..."

"Yeah?" Ryder said.

"It was nice," she said quietly. "And I was wondering if we can stop pretending it didn't happen."

Ryder put a hand on her shoulder and she looked up, her green eyes glittering with embarrassment and hope. "Maybe," he said. "I'll think about it."

She smiled again. "Kay."

...

Halle was getting frustrated, realizing that Conner was just going to his room, probably to get some sleep. As far as her roaches could tell her, he hadn't been sleeping at night much, and it was obvious to everyone how tired he was. She put her hand to the floor and let part of it transform, sending the resulting bugs into the dorm room.

This sort of vision took getting used to, everything in shades of red and gray, heat standing out and sudden movements disorienting. It was barely sight at all, more like an ultra sense of smell, and she watched Conner. He wasn't going to bed at all, moving to sit at his desk and pulling out the same led-lined box she had seen before, this time opening it and pulling out the bright green stone she had suspected to be inside.

"You're causing me trouble," he said to it. "Distracting me. I guess I have to change plans. If everything I do is to avoid the notice of the Batman I must kill him quickly."

Conner suddenly looked at the door and then down, spotting the roaches. Halle gasped and pulled away from the door, her roaches returning to her.

The door opened as she stood up. "How much did you hear?" He hissed harshly. "What did you hear, Davis?"

"I..." She shook her head. "Nothing, I... Just got here."

"Do not lie to me," he said, advancing. She backed into the wall. He was suddenly frightening somehow, this skinny, nerdy nobody suddenly transforming into a menacing killer.

"I know," she said. "At least, I think I know..."

"No one else knows," he said. "Understand my meaning?"

"Are you gonna kill me too?" She said.

Conner sighed and looked away. "I'm not here to kill anyone else but him."

"Him being Superman, right?"

He glanced at her. "You're smarter than most."

"I try to be," she said smugly. "And I think I can help."

"Why would you help me?" He folded his arms and looked at her skeptically. "Shouldn't you be running to Batman and telling on me by now?"

"I'm not four," she snapped. "You think you're the only one who has a beef with the Man of Steel? The Bang Babies were left out in the cold while the Justice League turned a blind eye. I might not want to kill anyone myself, but I am a little resentful. Are you really going to kill him?"

"I think so."

She rummaged through the pockets of her jacket. "Can't do it in your condition."

"My _condition?"_

"No powers." She pulled out a glass vial. "Here. When you think you're ready to really kill the guy, take this. It'll help."

"The gas," he said, taking it.

"The stuff that made me me," she grinned. "Anyway, I won't tell anyone. I'm not a snitch."

"Right," Conner said, sticking it into his pocket. "I'll... think about it."

She walked away, and as she turned the corner she took in a deep breath. Conner was a killer, she thought, and I think I just helped him.

I was saving my skin, she defended herself. Just like back home. If he thought I was going to run and tell, he might have killed me.

But now he has a weapon.

She shook her head. "Whatever," she muttered. "Not my problem."

NEXT: A Nightmare for all Nightmares!


	13. A Nightmare for all Nightmares

**Chapter Thirteen: A Nightmare for all Nightmares  
**

The darkness was ominous, creeping in the back of her mind, like a shroud covering a painting long forgotten. The painting that made her shiver and break out into cold sweats at night when she was alone and no one could see her. No one but them...

Nightmare sat up. The vision had gone.

But the darkness was still there.

She felt a presence approaching her, something she had hoped would never catch up with her. It wanted to kill her, she knew, something dangerous, something dark, something bloody. Nightmare looked at the lonely, small window and glanced at Tori, still sleeping.

"Tori."

Tori rolled over but seemed reluctant to wake up completely. She yawned and murmured in her sleep, something about Ryder and Waffles.

_Tori._ Nightmare prodded her mind, standing up to touch her roommate's shoulder. _Tori, please... wake up._

"What?" Tori opened her eyes slowly and looked up at her. "Nightmare? What's the matter, you look awful."

"We must go," Nightmare said. "All of us. Now."

"Go where? Nightmare, what are you talking about?"

"I will contact the others," she said. "We must go to the observatory. I can feel them drawing near... come to hurt me..."

"Nightmare, should I call J'onn?" Tori sat up. "You really look terrible."

"Collect Ryder," she said. "Meet the rest of us in the observatory." Nightmare floated out without another word, the constant shadow surrounding her following suit.

Tori rubbed her eyes. "It's too early for this..." she mumbled, crawling out of bed and putting her bunny slippers on. She straitened her nightgown and then looked down at herself. "I can't go to Ryder's room like this!"

_You can and you will._

Tori scowled. "Fine, whatever. Stop talking in my head already, Nightmare."

...

"Okay, there has got to be a good reason for this," Jimmy grumbled, looking around at Conner and Max. "If there isn't, I'm busting skulls."

Nightmare floated in, followed closely by Marina. "There is an excellent explanation," Nightmare said darkly. "They are coming."

"Who's coming?" Marina asked.

"Them," Nightmare shivered silently. "The bringers of Chaos. The murderers of worlds. They are coming after me."

"That's stupid," Jimmy said. "Come on guys, let's go."

Conner smacked Jimmy upside the head. "I think we should listen, moron."

"Ow," Jimmy snapped. "Who are you calling a moron?!"

"In a minute I'm gonna kick your ass, Jimmy," Max said.

"Enough," Nightmare said. "We must watch for them. They will arrive shortly."

"Shouldn't we tell someone?" Marina looked around. "I mean, if a chaotic murdering thing is coming shouldn't the Justice League know?"

"They are warned," Nightmare said. "They believe. Right now they are preparing to fight them. I have given them an image of what they did to..." she stopped.

"Nightmare?" Max stepped forward. "Did to what?"

"Your planet," Conner said. "Right? That's why you were alone out there."

Nightmare nodded.

"So wait, let me get this straight," Jimmy said, holding up his hands. "An alien race is coming here? For what?"

"For me," Nightmare said.

"They realized they missed one?" Max asked.

She nodded. "That is what I hope."

"Wait, so if you hope they're after you there must be a worse scenario." Jimmy looked at Nightmare. "So what's the worst scenario?"

"The worst scenario," Nightmare said quietly. "Is that they are not here for me."

"What, do you think they're here for Earth?" Marina looked at the planet looming in the large dome window.

"They may very well be."

The doors slid open and Ryder came in, supporting a shaking Tori. She was white as a sheet and her eyes were shut tight.

"Something's wrong with her," Ryder said quickly, and Jimmy rushed over to help.

"Tori," Marina said. "Tori, are you okay?"

"The plants," she said. "They're loud, so loud...!"

"She's been repeating that for a while now," Ryder explained. "She also said something about death and mass outcries."

"They are here," Nightmare said. "And we are too late..."

The seven of them looked at Earth as it slowly turned, and coming around from the other side was an enormous ship, shaped like a giant spear, and then another followed, and another, until the planet was covered in them, all entering the atmosphere. They watched in horror as the United States of America came into view, and they could see the destruction from where they were standing.

"Gotham city," Jimmy said. "Look!"

"Metropolis too," Ryder pointed out. "They're bombing them..."

Tori shrieked and pointed as Central City was bombed before their eyes. "They're crying," she screamed. "I can feel their pain--!!"

"Tori," Ryder cried as her eyes rolled back into her head and she collapsed into him. "Tori, what's wrong?!"

"What the Hell is going on here?!" The Green Team ran into the observatory. Halle took one look at the planet and grabbed David's shoulder. "What the Fuck?"

Scream let out a hiss. "Gorgonsss!"

"Gorgons?" Jimmy looked at Scream, an alien himself. "You know what these things are?"

"I have seen picturessss, I have heard talesss.." he whispered. "But never have I ssseeen..."

"We have to do something!" Cheerio shrieked.

"Is Detroit gone?" Halle scanned the planet surface.

"No, it looks okay," Ryder said.

"Damn," she said. "Alright, Cheerio's right. We gotta do something."

"We could go to the planet and knock out those ships," Mike said.

"And how do you want to get there?" Conner said. "You wanna fly?"

"Conner, that's brilliant!" Jimmy clapped a hand on his shoulder. "The Javelin!"

"What? I was being a smart-ass."

"Tori's having some kinda seizure," Ryder said. "Someone has to stay with her."

Conner looked at Ryder. "I was being a-- are you people serious?!"

"Of course we're serious," David said.

"The Justice League can handle it," Conner protested.

"They can't be at ten places at once," Marina said. "We have to go."

Conner looked around as everyone started to run towards the door and out into the hallway. Ryder looked at him. "Stay with Tori," he said, shoving her into his arms. "You'll only hold us back without superpowers."

Conner watched the door slam shut. He looked down at Tori and thought for a moment. "I would only hold them back," he said quietly. "But what if I did have superpowers?"

NEXT: The Kryptonite Guy


	14. Epic

_Previously, on Young Justice:_

_"What the Hell is going on here?!" The Green Team ran into the observatory. Halle took one look at the planet and grabbed David's shoulder. "What the Fuck?"_

_Scream let out a hiss. "Gorgonsss!"_

_"Gorgons?" Jimmy looked at Scream, an alien himself. "You know what these things are?"_

_"I have seen picturessss, I have heard talesss.." he whispered. "But never have I ssseeen..."_

_"We have to do something!" Cheerio shrieked._

_"Is Detroit gone?" Halle scanned the planet surface._

_"No, it looks okay," Ryder said._

_"Damn," she said. "Alright, Cheerio's right. We gotta do something."_

_"We could go to the planet and knock out those ships," Mike said._

_"And how do you want to get there?" Conner said. "You wanna fly?"_

_"Conner, that's brilliant!" Jimmy clapped a hand on his shoulder. "The Javelin!"_

_"What? I was being a smart-ass."_

_"Tori's having some kinda seizure," Ryder said. "Someone has to stay with her."_

_Conner looked at Ryder. "I was being a-- are you people serious?!"_

_"Of course we're serious," David said._

_"The Justice League can handle it," Conner protested._

_"They can't be at ten places at once," Marina said. "We have to go."_

_Conner looked around as everyone started to run towards the door and out into the hallway. Ryder looked at him. "Stay with Tori," he said, shoving her into his arms. "You'll only hold us back without superpowers."_

_Conner watched the door slam shut. He looked down at Tori and thought for a moment. "I would only hold them back," he said quietly. "But what if I did have superpowers?"_

Chapter 14: Epic

"What if we crash?" Cheerio asked suddenly. Three or four people turned to look at her, glaring at her sudden doubt, until Halle touched her shoulder.

"We're gonna be okay, honey," she said, trying her best to be soothing. She was no good with kids. She had the sudden morbid thought that Cheerio might die. That they all might be dead in a few hours. "We're all going to be fine."

Cheerio seemed to be mildly comforted, leaning back in her seat and reaching for Scream's pale, long-fingered hand. He squeezed it gently, and Halle smiled. Let Scream comfort her, she thought. I certainly can't.

"I don't know if I can fly this," Ryder murmured.

"You don't know if you can fly this?" Jimmy said angrily. "You tell us this now. Why are you telling us this now?"

"I'm the only one who took any Javelin flight courses," Ryder snapped back. "Maybe I know more than you do."

"Oh God," Max said loudly. "We're all gonna die, aren't we?"

"Shut up," Halle said. "We're fine. We just have to save the world. We're not going to die."

Mike rolled his eyes. "Yeah, just save the world. That's all."

"Impulse, I swear to--" David began, but Sam grabbed his arm.

"This does not change the fact that I can't fly this thing," Ryder said.

"I can."

Everyone turned to the door. Conner was pulling himself into the Javelin slowly, looking around at everyone. "I can fly it. Move over, Deuce."

"It's-- Hey, I told you to stay with Tori!" Ryder stood up and planted a large hand on Conner's chest. He seemed thin and weak next to Ryder's huge bulk. "Why aren't you with her?!"

"Calm down, lover boy, I dropped her off at the infirmary," Conner rolled his eyes. "Just let me fly the Javelin and I promise you won't die via plane crash."

"Conner," Marina whispered as he sat down. He glanced at her. "Good luck, okay?"

"This is all I can do for now," he winked. "But soon..."

Halle didn't like his smile. She looked at the tube-shaped bulge in his jacket pocket and cringed. Maybe she should have warned him about the creepy powers that sometimes manifested with the gas. He would most likely have to sit out the battle due to sickness or transformation pain. She had seen a guy literally have his spine shoot out of his back and grow into a long scorpian tail. It wasn't pretty, and it looked painful. That guy didn't live too long, either.

"Um," she began, then thought against it. They still needed to fly down to the planet. She would warn him when they landed.

Cheerio pressed against Scream as he turned to look at her. "How do you feel?"

"Me?" Halle said, acting tough. "I'm okay."

"You look upssset," he whispered. "You don't have to do thisss."

She shook her head. "I do have to do this."

"Why?"

Halle hung her head. "Let's just say I'm not the best human being on the face of the planet."

He seemed to want to ask her something else, but he looked away instead. Halle looked away too, staring out of the window as the hanger rolled by.

"We're out of here," Conner said as the doors opened slowly. "Hang on!"

The jolt in everyone's stomachs drew the breath out of them, and a unified gasp filled the Javelin. Cheerio clung tightly to Scream as he reached out and snatched up Halle's hand. She almost pulled away until she saw his face-- twisted up with worry, mouth a tight line. He was terrified. She glanced around. Mike was shivering, Sam was still holding David's arm, and Tommy, who had been silent the entire time, had his eyes shut tight.

"It's okay team," David said. "Everything's okay."

Halle smiled slightly. Took the words right out of my mouth, she thought. David really knows his shit.

"I don't think I can do this," Tommy said softly. "All I do is listen to the radio, man. I don't think I can do this."

"Pull it together, Radiohead," Mike said. "Everything's cool."

Listening to the Green Team comfort each other, Jimmy sighed. He was supposed to be team leader. He was supposed to be helping his comrades along like David was. But he didn't know how. It just never occured to him how stupid he was, how bad he would be at being a leader. The great lengths he went through to make Bruce proud were all pointless now. He was going to die.

Silly Marina was going to die, with her blond short hair and her glittering blue eyes. Tough Max was going to die, with her spunk and her mouth and her will to fight. Big Ryder was going to die, the natural leader that he was, with his smart-ass remarks and his obvious love for little Tori. Smart Conner was going to die, though Jimmy disliked him, he was getting used to him. And crazy Nightmare was going to die too, though she probably gave them the only chance they had to save everyone on Earth.

"No way," Jimmy said quietly to himself. "No effing way. Not like this."

Ryder looked at him. "What?"

Jimmy straightened up and looked at his team. "We are not going to let this kill us, do you hear me? I'm not gonna let any of us die. Not one of us. And if God or anyone else has a beef with that, he's gonna have to get past me. We're going to fight, and we're going to win. I'm not going to live and die with nothing like a freaking dog. We're superheroes. We're supposed to have epic lives. Let's give our all and get our names in the History books."

Marina let out a feeble cheer, causing a few people to giggle.

"We're okay," Jimmy smiled. "We're going to beat this."

"We're entering the atmosphere," Conner said softly. "It's going to be bumpy." He reached out and took Marina's hand lightly. "Hang on, okay?"

Marina blushed scarlet, staring at his gray eyes behind his glasses. She nodded, then gasped as Conner pulled his hand away and pulled something out of his pocket. "Conner?!"

Halle jumped. "No, wait--!"

"Here I go," he muttered, uncorking the vial beneath his nose.

Halle's eyes widened. "Shit. Everyone get back--! Shit!"

NEXT TIME: Side effects


	15. Side Effects

_Previously, on Young Justice:_

_"We're entering the atmosphere," Conner said softly. "It's going to be bumpy." He reached out and took Marina's hand lightly. "Hang on, okay?"_

_Marina blushed scarlet, staring at his gray eyes behind his glasses. She nodded, then gasped as Conner pulled his hand away and pulled something out of his pocket. "Conner?!"_

_Halle jumped. "No, wait--!"_

_"Here I go," he muttered, uncorking the vial beneath his nose._

_Halle's eyes widened. "Shit. Everyone get back--! Shit!"_

Chapter 15: Side Effects

"The Hell is he doing?!" Ryder shouted.

"You idiot," Halle screamed, leaping out of her seat as she rushed over to grab the controls. "You still have to land! The FUCK are you thinking!"

"I feel fine," Conner blinked. "Can everyone just calm down?"

"What was that, that you just inhaled like it was nothing?" Jimmy snapped angrily. "Hello, team leader to Conner! CHECK WITH ME BEFORE YOU DO ANYTHING. Comprende?"

"Like you could do anything correctly," Conner muttered.

"I don't get it," Halle said. "You're not-- nothing's happening to you. Aren't you in complete agony right now?"

Conner shook his head. "No, I'm fine."

"Halle, what's going on?" David sounded annoyed. She rolled her eyes and turned to him.

"I gave him some powers. No big deal."

"You WHAT? Repeat and explain," Ryder looked at her, alarmed, then glared at Conner.

"You know, the gas that made me what I am. I had some... left over." Halle shrugged, trying to make them believe that it was really no big deal. She was waiting for Conner to scream, for the bones to split his skin open, for the blood. For the dying part.

"So why does this have you so freaked out?" Max said, picking up on her worry. "If it's no big deal."

Halle shot a glare at her. "Okay. So there are some... risks. Like, freaky powers, radioactivity, claws, death..."

"What?" Marina looked up. "Did you say death?"

"Death?" Conner looked around, dazed.

"He could DIE?" Marina practically shrieked.

"Keep it down," Halle muttered. "Look, death is rare. But it has happened. Mostly it's just messed-up powers from the pit of Ripley Hell."

"You are comparing DEATH to Ripley's Believe it or Not," Jimmy murmured. "NICE, Halle."

"I tried to warn him," Halle said sheepishly.

Conner closed his eyes as a sigh escaped him, and he slumped forward.

"Dude?!" Halle grabbed his arm. "Conner!"

"Oh God," Max shouted. "Is he DEAD?"

"Don't freak out," Halle snapped. "He's reacting. He'll be okay as long as there's no bleeding."

"I love how she says that. Like this is completely normal," Marina snarled.

"Shut your trap, blondie," Halle sneered. "I know what I'm doing, okay?"

Marina scowled and sat back in her seat.

"Conner," Halle whispered. "Come back to the world of the living. We need you, okay? Orbiting planet that is currently being destroyed and we sort of need to land. Can you wake up for us?"

Conner didn't respond, eyes still closed. He seemed to be sleeping.

"Don't sleep," Halle begged. "Please don't sleep. Wake up. Please wake up. We'll die if you don't. You have to land this thing."

"You know what you're doing, huh?" Ryder snickered. "Give it up. I can land thing fine now that I've watched Conner pilot it."

"I said shut up," Halle said. "Conner. Marina's gonna die. Wake up."

At that, Conner's eyes snapped open and he took in a deep breath. "Wha-- uhn! Halle, what IS this? God, it BURNS!"

"Ride it out," Halle murmured. "It'll be over soon. Ride it out."

"Holy-- ugh! Feels like something's-- trying to-- burst out of my--"

"Shit," Halle whispered. "He's going to die."

Marina let out a shriek. "Don't you die, Conner! You can't leave me!"

"Marina...?" Conner looked at her.

"I order you to keep breathing, understand?!" Marina grabbed his hand tightly. "As princess of Atlantis, I ORDER you to live!"

Conner closed his eyes and groaned.

Everyone jumped when they heard the sound.

It was like a knife cutting through moist flesh, like a sword slicing through bone. It sickened Halle, even though she had heard it before. She waited for the blood to pour over her hands as she closed her eyes in disgust.

A minute later, Conner touched Halle's hand. "Halle?"

She opened her eyes in shock, gaping at him. "Conner?"

He seemed fine, looking at her with some degree of amusement on his face. He was holding up his arm, showing her the bright green crystals protruding from his skin. She reached out and picked off a scale-like piece, examining it with numb comprehension.

"Kryptonite?" she whispered.

He nodded, smile spreading wider.

"Can you pull it back in?"

He nodded and closed his eyes, and the spikes disappeared under his skin. "Cool, right?"

"Sure," she murmured. "Cool."

NEXT: Saving the World-- One Alien at a Time!


	16. The Finale Part One: The Basic Plan

**The Finale**

_*!!!note to readers!!! Nighty has decided that it would be best to write these next chapters in short, first-person vignettes. Just so you know.*_

**Part One: The Basic Plan**

_JIMMY_

"Here's how the plan works," I said, voice shaking slightly. Please don't let Ryder notice how freaked out I am. "There are thirteen of us and about thirteen thousand of them, so I guess we have to split up somehow. We need squads of two or three with individual jobs."

"So, are you telling us what to do, now?" David muttered under his breath. I tossed him my best death glare and continued.

"Tommy, we need you to tap into the alien radio frequency and figure out what their plan is," I said, looking at Radiohead. He glanced nervously at Halle, then nodded. Tommy closed his eyes and concentrated hard, his mouth forming a tight line.

"Once Radiohead has gotten in, we can figure out our own plan," I said. "We know they're destroying cities. We can't let that continue."

Tommy opened his eyes in surprised pride. "I got in! I got a signal!"

"What are they sssaying?" Scream asked, turning to face him. "I can hear..."

"Wait, wait," Tommy said softly. "I see. They're attacking with armed ships-- little ones, Mike, don't freak out-- with two Gorgons in each. They're also spreading some kind of poisonous gas wherever they go. They've sent a message to every major world leader that says that the Earth should surrender because everyone's going to die either way."

Marina paled. "What about--?"

"The Atlantians are causing them trouble," Tommy continued, ignoring Marina. "They're fighting back hard."

Marina seemed to swell with pride. I remembered that her people were different from our people. The thought occurred to me that these two very different cultures were thrown together now to fight against a common threat.

"Okay," I said finally. "I think I might have something resembling a plan. Conner, we need to figure out if you can fly at all."

"I think I can," Conner said. "I feel like I can. If not, I'm sure I can do some damage on the ground."

"We're all likely to get poisoned one way or the other," I said, glancing around for any sign that anyone else was freaking out like I was. "Swarm, Scream, you two collect samples of the gas so someone can form an antidote. The gas shouldn't affect roaches or aliens. How does that sound?"

Scream nodded, looking at Halle.

"Sounds like a plan," Halle said with zero enthusiasm. I sighed, looking at Nightmare and Ryder.

"You two are going to attack ships. "You fly and both of you have formidable powers. If you can destroy the big ships, more power to you. Just take out as many as you can."

"Sir, yes, sir," Ryder said snidely, smirking. Nightmare said nothing.

"Cheerio. You're telekinetic, right? I need to know of you can make a bubble. How long could you stay underwater?"

"S'long as it takes," she grinned. She was really very small.

"You and Marina will help the Atlantians fight off the aliens near the coastlines. There might even be underwater ships we don't know about."

Marina nodded happily. "Great!"

"Clay, Impulse, Sandman," I said, looking at Sam, Mike, and David. "You three take on the ground troops. Anybody that's still alive needs to be rescued too. If you can take out the low-flying ships, that's great."

David looked reluctant to follow my lead, but nodded anyway.

"What about me?" Max said, annoyed at the thought of being left out.

"You and Conner are with me," I replied. "We're going to phase into the mothership or whatever and take out the leader, after we drop off Marina and Cheerio. Tommy, you're staying here. We're all going to be in touch with you through these comlinks. You tell us if anything big happens with those Gorgon guys."

Tommy sighed with relief as Cheerio rubbed his hand.

I didn't blame him for being scared. I was scared, too.


	17. Standing on the End of the Earth

**The Finale**

_*!!!note to readers!!! Nighty has decided that it would be best to write these next chapters in short, first-person vignettes. Just so you know.*_

**Part Two: Standing on the End of the Earth**

_DAVID_

In all my sixteen years, I had never seen anything more horrible.

And now I was 99.9 percent sure that sixteen years was all I was ever going to get.

Smoke rose in choking black plumes from the smoldering asphalt. I could hear the screams of the people who had been trapped in their cars—my stomach lurched in a sick twist when I realized I could hear a baby crying. Huge chunks of flaming concrete and metal were still crumbling and raining down from the buildings, which were still being barraged by greenish light emitting from the alien ships.

It took me a moment to take in the huge Daily Planet globe, cornerstone of the great Metropolis home of Superman. It was in the entirely wrong place, settled between the Daily Planet building and the Grand National Bank, on the street, blocking our path. My fingers twitched as I kicked aside a piece of the road.

Mike touched my shoulder and I looked down at him. "You okay, boss man?"

I nodded slowly. "Just watching it burn…"

"So we're still okay?" Sam asked, staring at the flames as they reached for the blackened sky. I closed my eyes, hoping that my teammates hadn't seen the flicker of fear that had passed through them.

"Yeah." I opened my eyes again and took a step forward. "Let's do this. Clay, take the ground troops. See them, over near the globe?"

"I see 'em," He said as his dark skin shifted and seemed to melt into a deadly pile of clay. He moved forward, rolling like a snowball on a hill, seeming to gain mass before he slammed into one of the hideous Gorgons.

"Impulse, get the pedestrians out of here," I ordered Mike, seeing the enthusiasm stirring inside of him. He was so young. He won't die today, I promised myself. "Save as many as you can."

Mike grumbled under his breath, disappointed that he didn't have a cooler job, and sped away, a flash of green in the midst of the wreckage.

I talked to myself now—anything to stay sane as the smell of burning flesh filled my nostrils. "As for me… I'll take out the flying fuckers." My hand structure gave way to sand as my skin, blood and bones transformed into a huge shifting dune. "Nobody hurts my country this way."

I pushed most of my sand into a huge fist. It was a difficult task, taking up all of my concentration, but after all of my training under the Green Lantern, it was manageable. After a few minutes, the pain and effort became exhilarating warmth and freedom that no human body could obtain. Feeling a laugh rising in my chest, I slammed at the closest alien ship as it proceeded to shoot at me. The beams passed harmlessly through the sand and a booming cackle escaped me. "It's play time," I said as the ship fell from the air. It crashed into the Daily Planet globe, and I smiled inside. "My turn."


	18. Falling in Love at the End of the World

**The Finale**

_*!!!note to readers!!! Nighty has decided that it would be best to write these next chapters in short, first-person vignettes. Just so you know.*_

**Part Three: Falling in Love at the End of the World**

_MARINA_

I glanced up to look at Conner's face again. "How are you doing?" I shouted over the wind whipping passed my ears.

"This is so much fun," Conner laughed, gripping tighter on my waist. I took the hint and locked my arms more securely around his neck. He sped up, flying to keep up with a more experienced Jimmy. "If we didn't have a world to save, I don't think I could ever stop."

"Well, before you make any long-term plans on not stopping, could you put me down? I'm getting queasy."

He laughed at me, and I smiled. He had a nice laugh when he wasn't biting everyone's head off. Something had changed about him. I couldn't figure him out all of a sudden, like something inside of him had been momentarily forgotten and the whole purpose of his life was to fly and make sure I didn't fall. His constant gloomy cloud that hung around him was completely gone.

Suddenly I felt very nervous as I thought about how close we were at the current moment.

"Hey, Conner…?" I began shakily, and I hoped he couldn't hear me. I glanced up, and to my dismay, he was looking back at me.

"What is it?"

"I was wondering… I mean, we're probably all going to die, so…" I could feel the heat on my face even as the wind ripped at my cheeks.

"Just talk, Marina," he snapped, suddenly the old Conner again. "I can't stand it when people don't make themselves clear."

I faltered, wincing. "Just… never mind, okay?" I looked away, concentrating on the burning Metropolis whooshing by us at top speed. Bad idea.

I felt him gently squeeze my waist, and I looked back at him. His face had softened, and I suddenly was completely aware of how close our faces actually were. I struggled to keep my mouth closed and my heart securely in my chest.

"I like you, too," he said softly.

I giggled nervously and my head spun. The world was ending and all I could think about was Conner.

Suddenly, another face popped into my mind. My father—tight-lipped, brow furrowed, eyes smoldering with latent anger…

"Um," I said. "Yeah. I think you're supposed to drop me off now."

He glanced over my shoulder and saw the bay water passing below us. Cheerio was squealing back at us that Jimmy wanted to drop us here. Conner stopped and hovered as one of my hands reached down and my fingers brushed the water.

"We're in trouble," I whispered.

"Fine with me," he answered. "See you when we're done winning."

"Yeah." I pushed at his chest. "Put me down now, please."

He carefully lowered me into the water, and I sighed as I felt the water embrace me. Home, sweet home…

"Come ON Marina!" Cheerio called gleefully as Jimmy mumbled under his breath to Max.

"Goodbye," I said finally, taking one long last look at Conner before submersing myself in the water.

We were most certainly in trouble.

"You like him," Cheerio giggled from inside her telekinetic bubble.

"Yes," I murmured.

"Halle says we'll be okay, and I trust her," Cheerio said. "You'll see him again."

"I certainly hope so. Let's find some Atlantians, okay?" I ached to see my people, but I also desperately wanted to be with Conner again. "We have a job to do."


	19. Terrified

**The Finale**

_*!!!note to readers!!! Nighty has decided that it would be best to write these next chapters in short, first-person vignettes. Just so you know.*_

_Oh, and the Halle chapter is of course the longest. This is for you, sakuuya. Even if it sucks.  
_

**Part Four: Terrified**

_HALLE_

Shit.

Shit, shit, shit.

The world is coming to an end and I have never even had sex. This is so fucking messed up.

Scream touched my shoulder and I remembered to stop brooding. I looked at him and nodded, trying to be positive. His wide mouth curved into what I assumed was a smile and turned to the challenge ahead of us.

The green plume of poisonous gas inched toward us, traveling so slowly I had to strain to see its progress. I couldn't see anything through it, but I knew it covered downtown Metropolis and probably Gotham. "So, you know the plan, right?"

"Hope it doesss not kill me," Scream said. "We are sssort of guesssing on its effectsss."

"Oh, stop hissing, you'll be fine." I playfully punched at his arm and laughed shakily.

"You are confident?" He asked suddenly, lowering his voice to a soft whisper.

"Yeah. I think so." The seriousness of the world coming to an end seemed to hit me all at once, and I nearly staggered under the imaginary weight. Stop being so dramatic, I told myself. You've been through worse.

"Then I trussst your wordsss. I believe."

"Believe in what?" I snapped. "The Green Team? David? The Justice League?" My voice stuck in my throat as I felt damn tears welling up in my eyes. Stay tough Halle. Stop crying like a baby. "We're all going to die today, Scream. What do you believe in?"

Scream hesitated. I scoffed and stepped forward, rolling my eyes. Of course he didn't have an answer. What was there to believe in anyway? Where was God when we were being annhialated?

"I… believe in you, Halle."

I stopped dead and I turned to stare at him. "Scream…?"

He took a deep breath and walked toward the cloud. "Let'sss do our part."

I nodded quickly. Something to do, anything to keep my mind off of the fact that the world was caving in around us. I took a breath and closed my eyes, stealing a few last moments of peace. I went through the familiar patterns under my skin, unlocking the parts that made up my whole.

Having Scream around wasn't the worst thing in the world while I was using my powers. For one, he couldn't see me—his lack of eyes was a definite plus when I was changing into a swarm of insects that were widely known as disgusting. The other bonus was that he was just as freaky and messed up as I was. He wouldn't care what I looked like even if he could see me.

When we were fully transformed, the collective leaped forward with sudden glee, finally one again. We, the thousand, dove forward into the gas cloud, unafraid, unhindered by human weaknesses. We looked for the companion known as Scream, brushing against his feet as he stepped in behind us. He tossed us a small vial and we formed a hand with our bodies, catching it gracefully.

We felt a portion of ourselves begin to wander, having smelled something delicious to the left of us. The collective agreed on this detour, moving and shifting to follow. But my mind… Halle, I remembered… smelled it and cringed away when I realized that it was coming from a human body lying in the gas cloud. I restrained us, pulling us back on course.

Swiping the vial through the gas, we quickly corked the vial and moved toward the clean air. We were too confused, torn between the collective and this nuisance called I. This was how it always was, the battle between we and I.

As we gave into I outside of the cloud, Halle's mind came back into focus. We would let her win this round.

I breathed in and closed my eyes. People thought my ability was disturbing when they _saw_ what I could do. They didn't know how disturbing this power really was.

And that was when I heard the strangest, most haunting sound I had ever heard in my entire life. My chest tightened and the tears escaped as I turned to see what could possibly be in so much agony to make that sound.

It was Scream.

He was on his knees just outside the gas cloud, struggling to put distance between himself and it, hands over his throat as he let out another piercing cry. I covered my ears as my bones vibrated. As he opened his mouth a third time, I rushed to his side and pulled him to his feet. "Scream! What's wrong?!"

"The gasss," he cried, letting out another screech. "It burnssss!"

"Oh," I whispered. "Oh shit."

"Leave me here, get the sample to Jimmy," he hissed softly.

"Don't be a martyr, idiot," I snapped. "Come on, we have to get out of here. Come on!"

"Can't… move… Halle," he said in a gasp that made me wince.

"You CAN move," I said loudly into his pointed ear. "and you WILL move. Come on Scream. Believe in me all you want. Lean on me, okay?" I wasn't used to panicking. I was panicking now, terrified to lose my teammate.

It was only when he collapsed with a shaky cry of pain that I realized I was terrified to lose my friend.


	20. To Save Her, if For Nothing Else

**Part Five: To Save Her, If For Nothing Else**

_RYDER_

"Nightmare," I said angrily. "Why are we doing this?"

She glanced at me as she threw a bolt of pure energy at a high-flying enemy vessel, confused as to what I was babbling about.

"I mean, screw this. What are we even here for? So what if the world blows up and everybody dies? There's no point to any of it."

She stopped flying as I grabbed the wing of a ship and tossed it at another one. The explosion knocked us backward in the air, and I covered my eyes. "Ryder," she said sternly. "What is it you are talking about exactly?"

"Saving the world," I muttered. "THIS. What is this all for? We're all already blowing each other up, there's greed and poverty everywhere and we're destroying the planet all by ourselves. Maybe this is euthanasia or something. Maybe we should just all quit."

Nightmare was suddenly right in front of me. "Repeat what you said. Slowly." Her eyes burned with anger, and I flinched away.

"Hey, hey, I'm not saying I don't care, because I do." I backtracked quickly, making sure to appear apologetic to whatever had offended her. "I care plenty. But what is everyone going to do when this is all over? The same thing they always do. Kill each other and kill the Earth."

She advanced on me, still blasting ships as she loomed over me. "You dispicable excuse for a lowly human being, bottom of the food chain on so many levels I cannot even begin to describe. You wish death on your people? Perhaps I should allow it to cause you the pain that would be the result. Do you know what it is like to be alone? Truly alone? So lost in every aspect of the universe that you no longer know who you are or what your name is?"

I blinked in confusion. She was really upset for what seemed like no reason. "Did I make you angry?"

"What is precious to you if you even contemplate letting the Gorgons destroy your people? Your home? Your family?"

"I don't have a family," I snapped.

"You do," she hissed, so close I could see her eyes twitching in fury. "You have a family. I thought WE were your family. Perhaps I was wrong to accept you into my heart. I will not allow you to cause me pain."

She turned away from me and flew to another ship, slamming it with another blast of darkness. I watched her for a few moments, then flew to catch up with her.

"Are you okay?" I asked carefully.

She turned to look at me. "No, Ryder. I am not alright at all."

"Tell me what's wrong."

She seemed to flinch at some invisible, painful wound as she floated slowly away. "The Gorgons destroyed my planet. They killed everyone. Everything that was ever important to me, everything that I ever loved is gone now because of these monsters."

My face twisted in horror, then pity. "Wow, Nightmare. I'm…"

"Do not tell me you are sorry," she said harshly. "Prove to me you are sorry. Is there not one thing in the world, one thing you would die for? Think."

I did think, pulling through my memories. "I…"

She half smiled and patted my shoulder. "It is so obvious, there at the front of your mind. You needent try so hard to find it."

Her green eyes suddenly flashed in my memory, her bell-like laugh and her ever-sweet personality. "Tori," I said softly. "Anything for Tori."

"Then save the world for her," Nightmare whispered. "If for nothing else, save the world for her."

I thought to myself as she flew away, busying herself with another ship. Tori, I thought. Are you alright? Why were you in so much pain? Will you be alive when I get back?

A question suddenly rose in my head and I flew to Nightmare. "What are YOU fighting for?"

She looked at me with a small smile playing on her lips.

"I am fighting for my new family."


	21. The Wrong Way

**Part Six: The Wrong Way**

_MAX_

I was pressed into a small closet, watching as Jimmy looked up and down the hallway. Conner was crouched beside me, looking just as annoyed as I felt. I rolled my eyes and tapped Jimmy's shoulder hard.

"What the hell is the plan, Moron?" I asked impatiently, clenching my jaw. I never like to wait, and with Jimmy there's always waiting and sitting involved. "Are we just going to sit here and wait for the aliens to kill us?"

"No." Jimmy glared at me, obviously pissed off by my mood. "I have a plan."

"Then tell us what it is," Conner sighed, sounding bored. I agreed with him. This was nowhere near the level of excitement I had been expecting. We were the group to go into the Mothership. There should be fighting, not skulking in the shadows waiting for someone to catch us.

"The plan is, we find out who's boss and kill him quietly," Jimmy said. "Then take control of the ship. Piece of cake, right?"

"Oh yeah," Conner said. "Super easy."

"Shut up," Jimmy snapped.

"Grow a brain," Conner retorted hotly.

"Guys," I hissed. "I hear someone coming." I pulled at Conner and Jimmy's shoulders, and Jimmy pulled the closet door shut. Conner pushed against the far wall, but Jimmy relaxed next to me, waggling his eyebrows. I shoved the idiot off, growling.

"Aw, why so mean?" Jimmy whispered. "Come on, gorgeous."

"Will you just shut the Hell up?" I said harshly, punching his leg. He flinched away and moped off in his own corner as I watched through a small crack in the door.

Three of the Gorgons were coming down the long narrow hallway we had phased into. I shivered, taking in their ugly and distorted features. Their foreheads were high and domed, almost like the Martian's, and their eyes were slanted and almond shaped, an ugly yellow in color. Their deep green skin was nearly translucent, and veins were visible beneath it. On the end of each finger was a long, sharpened nail that was almost claws. They wielded spears in their knobby hands, scanning the hallway for the intruders they were alerted of.

As I held my breath waiting for them to pass, Jimmy nudged Conner with his foot and they both gasped, kicking at each other in frustration and a need of space. I glared at them, shushing them, and as they looked up at me, their eyes locked on something above and behind me, and I slowly turned my head to see what had gotten their frightened attentions.

The biggest of the three gorgons held the door open as the other two pointed spears at us. Conner and Jimmy backed up against the wall, but I stood, facing the aliens boldly. One of them poked at me with the spear and a strong jolt of electricity coursed through me, causing me to cry out in pain. I felt Jimmy catch me as I fell backwards, and my sight dimmed. The last thing I remembered seeing was Jimmy's worried expression as the aliens pulled Conner to his feet.

...

"Max," Jimmy whispered. "Max. Are you okay?"

My eyes fluttered open, and Jimmy hovered over me, eyes wide with concern. I pushed at his chest and sat up, growling and rubbing my injured arm. "Where... where are we?"

"We're in a cell," Conner snapped from the other end of the room, folding his arms. "And it's your fault. There's a right way and a wrong way to do things. You usually do things the wrong way."

"Oh yeah?" I snarled, standing to face him. "So what's the wrong way and the right way?"

"The right way is to wait for an advantage," he said. "Wait patiently and hope an opening appears. Hell, that's how the whole Green Team is set up, and they have way more points than us."

"Points," Jimmy tried to defend me. "Points don't matter anymore, Conner."

"I know that," Conner said defiantly, determined to continue his lecture. "And you, Max, do things the wrong way, which is to jump in without any sort of thought or strategy, and it's likely to get you or someone else killed. You just don't think before you do things, and it's your one major flaw."

"I suggest you shut up," I warned sternly. "Or I'll punch a hole in your pretty white teeth."

"Suit yourself," Conner shrugged simply. "If you don't want to learn, that's fine with me."

I grumbled at him and turned away.

The screeching of metal on stone alerted us that the cell doors to our room were opening, and something flew in, howling in a low, sad voice. When it perched on the small windowsill, we saw our killer clearly.

It was a tiny child, a little girl barely four years old, only ghostly and cloudy like a faded picture. She sat on the windowsill for a few moments, staring at the three of us, taking us in. I balled my hands into fists and immediately tried to swing at her. Her jaws opened wide and her teeth were suddenly very apparent, huge and long and white, each sharpened to a bloody and deadly point. I stumbled back, startled, and felt someone grab my arm. "Behind me," I heard Jimmy shout, and it sounded far away as the girl locked eyes with me. Nothing seemed real outside of her eyes, horrible black pits into the deepest realms of nothing.

"What happened to you...?" I whispered between my teeth.

"Max!" Jimmy's voice echoed faintly in my ears.

"You..." I said softly. "You're me."

She tilted her head and a small smile played across her ivory lips. Baring her teeth again, she lunged at me. My four year old self would be my killer, my messenger of death.

My trance was broken as Conner, Conner who hated me, Conner who hated everyone, leaped between me and the child.

There was a sound like rushing water as the ghostly beast passed right through his chest and disappeared with an echoing cry. Conner turned slightly, then collapsed to the ground with a startled gasp.

"Conner!" Jimmy shouted frantically, running to his side and falling to his knees. "Conner, man, no, wake the Hell up, you asshole!"

I sat frozen, unable to move, watching in horror as Jimmy began C.P.R.

"Conner!" Jimmy whispered. "Fuck, you're not dead. Don't be dead."  
_  
NEXT: Conner's Dead! But there's a difference between Mostly Dead and All Dead!_


	22. Near Death Experience

_*Note from Nighty- Anyone who wishes to listen to the Young Justice soundtrack, please message me with your email address and I will get right on with sending it to you.*_

**Part Seven: Near Death Experience**

_CONNER_

I don't believe in God.

Don't get me wrong, I really, really want to believe in God. The concept seems nice... hope and love and generosity and all that. God comes with a lot of pointless nonsense that makes people feel better for one reason or another. But for all of the canned food drives and feel-good music, I just could never see the logic in believing in something like the concept of God. Don't even get me started on the scientific impossibilities of it all, and the hogwash that is the Holy Bible. I'm not trying to offend anyone. I'm just telling it as it is.

I don't believe in Heaven or Hell either. Believing in punishment after death for every crime you've ever committed forces people to stay on the straight and narrow. It's like telling a small child that if he doesn't do his homework, he'll have to sit in a corner instead of watching television. It's a way to get people to behave. I don't need Heaven and Hell to hang over my head while I make the decisions in my life. I already have my own conscious telling me that what I'm doing is clearly immoral.

I couldn't understand why I was thinking this as I leaped in front of Max. The creature was attacking and I didn't have much time to react, but I realized I could probably handle it better than she could, giving that I had super powers and she did not. But for some reason, as the thing passed through me, my opinions on God, Heaven and Hell flashed through my already full and frantic mind.

If there was no God, and no Heaven and Hell, what would happen to me when this thing was finished with me?

I felt it exit the back of me, and I didn't have a chance to scream before my senses shut off. I was in complete blackness, still falling backwards. There seemed to be no floor as I passed right through my body and down into the darkness.

I was confused for a moment. Was I dead? As I landed softly on a hard stone floor, sitting on my knees with my arms at my sides, I wracked my brain for answers. Looking around me, I realized that Jimmy and Max were gone, and so was that thing that attacked us. I wasn't even in the cell anymore.

Part of me wanted to believe this was a new power that was manifesting, a defense mechanism that allowed me to become intangible when the creature hit me. Another part of me wondered why I was sitting in this long, dark tunnel, and where it was. A third part of me wanted my Mother.

"Jimmy?" I called, getting to my feet carefully. "Max. Jimmy. Hello?"

No one answered as I took a few steps down the tunnel. There was no sound other than my footsteps. I realized I wasn't breathing. I panicked for only a few seconds, as I took a deep breath and felt that it did nothing for me. I quickly decided that if breathing was not necessary, then I must me dead.

But if I was dead, where was I?

I glanced over my shoulder and saw nothing but darkness behind me, a long pit of nothing. Ahead of me was a faint light, and that comforted me slightly. Taking a few steps forward, I was thoroughly startled as someone touched my shoulder. "What--!?" I cried, spinning around and grabbing the person's arm. But I fell to my knees as I saw who it was.

"Mother...?" I whispered.

"Conner," she said. "Don't go that way."

"Why not? What is this place? How... how are you here right now?" I had so many questions as my mind raced. "Mother, you're dead. How did you...?"

"Shhh," she said softly, kneeling next to me and putting her cold hand on my cheek. "Conner. Shhh."

I obeyed, feeling the tears escaping.

"Don't go that way." She repeated, carefully wiping away my tears with her thumbs. "Everyone's waiting for you. We want you here, but it's not time for you to join us."

"You mean father and Collin," I said slowly. "You're all okay?"

"It's beautiful where we are," she said. "And we miss you. But we're comfortable."

"What's happening to me?" I whispered. "What's happening to me right now?"

"You're very close to us now because you're close to death," she explained. "But you have to go back now."

"Go back?" I shouted. "No! I want to stay here with you!"

"You can't, Conner," she said. "You haven't done what you must do."

"Kill Superman?" I asked sheepishly.

She appeared to be shocked, pulling away slightly. "Conner, no! You mustn't!"

"Why not?" I said, angry now. "He killed you!"

"He didn't kill us, darling," she said, pushing my hair out of my eyes. "He didn't kill us. He saved you."

I stared at her blankly. "I don't understand."

"Superman saves people," she said, smiling gently as she continued to groom me with her fingers. She used to play with my hair when I was little. "He saves them. He didn't kill any of us... we were sad accidents. He saved you, Conner. He will save the one you love, as well."

"Marina?" I asked, voice cracking slightly.

"Marina," she smiled warmly. "She's very pretty. And she's a good girl. Take care of her."

"Are you leaving?" I said, panicking. "Don't leave!"

"I must," she stood. I followed her, getting to my feet and taking her arm.

"I want to go with you," I said again.

She smiled again, staring at me with her wet sky-blue eyes.

I understood instantly that I could not both go with her and return to Marina. I smiled too, my tears starting up again. "Tell father and Collin... I miss them."

"They know," Mother said, her voice fading as she did. "They know."

I opened my eyes and breathed in.

"Conner!" Jimmy shouted into my ear. "Dude, you're okay!"

"Jimmy?" I asked, sitting up. "Of course I'm okay."

"You just died," Max said loudly. "You died ad came back!"

I thought about that for a moment.

Maybe God wasn't so illogical after all.

NEXT: Gorgon Queen


	23. Into the Pits of Hell

**_*_**_And now for another note from Nighty: The SUPER GIGANTIC CHAPTER. It's roughly the size four normal Young Justice chapters. Halle fans, there's a lot of coolness. Everyone who's wanted to see any kind of Max/Jimmy moment, here it is.*_

**Chapter 23**

**Into the Pits of Hell**

"Jimmy!"

The cry came from the Javelin as Max, Jimmy and a weak Conner approached, Conner carrying his ruined glasses. Jimmy pushed Conner to Max and took to the air, floating over much faster than he could walk. "Halle?" He asked as he ducked his head in. "What is it, what's wrong?"

David and Halle were worrying over Scream, who was laid out over three seats. Jimmy cringed when he looked the alien over, as he took in the pained expression and the clenched fists. He seemed to be having trouble breathing. "What happened to him?" Jimmy said, walking over carefully and peering at him over Halle's shoulder.

"The gas, you idiot," Halle snapped, whirling on him and shoving him into the wall. "Look what it did to him, and it's your fault!" Jimmy slid to the ground as she continued to advance on him. "You killed him!"

"Woah, how is this my fault?!" He shouted, getting to his feet and brushing himself off. "And he's not dead, don't worry about your little bodyguard."

"What?!" Halle screamed, grabbing his throat. "Say that again!"

"Say what again, that he's your bodyguard?" Jimmy gasped out. "It's true! He's practically your shadow!"

"I can take care of myself," she snarled.

"Halle..." Scream wheezed, and Halle immediately let go and went to his side.

"How do you feel?" she asked, not quite sure what else to ask. She felt stupid asking a dying person how he felt. She had done it before, too.

"Don't... kill Jimmy yet," he whispered with a small smile. "We need... all of the power we can... get."

"Got it," she said. "I'll wait until the world is saved... and all that."

He smiled again, making a dull humming noise before drifting off.

"We have to get him back to the Watchtower," David said as she stood up, brushing off her knees. "John or someone can help him, you know they can."

"We don't have time," Halle said, clenching her teeth. "We have to hope he can hang on until we can haul ass out of here."

Conner and Max stepped into the Javelin and they settled into seats, watching as Halle and David stared at each other.

"Cheerio's coming," Tommy said. "Her and Marina are heading back." Everyone looked at him-- he had been so quiet in his corner that no one had noticed him.

"Any word on how they are?" Conner asked anxiously.

"No," Tommy said. "Just that Aquaman called the League for backup. I'm checking the Watchtower frequencies now. They know we're down here... and boy are they pissed."

"How mad are they?" Jimmy laughed nervously.

"Wonder Woman is talking to Batman," he said. "She says there is no way either of our teams can win the big prize."

"Awww," Mike and Jimmy said together.

Sam sat back in his seat. "Well, the Blue Team was going to lose anyway."

"What was that?!" Max said loudly, balling her hands into fists. Jimmy walked to her and grabbed her arm.

"Haven't you gotten into enough fights for one day?" He whispered. "We barely escaped the Gorgons with that attitude."

"The Gorgons," David said. "How did the mission go? Did you kill the leader?"

"What do you think?" Max snapped. "We haven't won yet."

"But we did find some info," Jimmy said, pushing Max slightly behind him. "The Gorgons drilled underground."

"They hate..." Scream spoke up softly. "The light. They sssstrive for... darknessss..."

"Hence the attack pattern," Tommy said. "They're following the sun, keeping behind it, attacking only the cities and continents in darkness."

"Can you tell us anything else?" Jimmy asked excitedly, but Halle glared at him. Scream struggled to sit up slightly.

"No, Halle, it'sss alright," he whispered. "I mussst... help in any way I can..."

Halle went to sit with him again. "Scream, don't wear yourself out, okay? You still have to make it back to the Watchtower."

"I am a ssssoldier," Scream hissed. "I can endure."

Jimmy shrugged as Halle glared at him.

"The Gorgonsss are not ssimple beingssss," he continued. "They do, however, have very obviousss weaknessesss. The Queen is the sssource of all of their power. Kill her and the others will give in. If you go in a ssmall group, you may be able to sssneak into the underground fortresss."

"Oh great, underground fortress," Conner rolled his eyes. "How cliche."

"Tell me about it," Halle grumbled.

"How small a team?" Jimmy asked.

"Three people," Scream held up three fingers. "No more."

"Okay," David stood. "I'm going."

"Me too," Jimmy said. "So, which one of you wants to volunteer?"

When no one spoke up, David smiled and put a hand on Halle's shoulder. "You've been drafted, my friend."

"What? No, I... I'm staying with--" Halle glanced frantically from David to Scream.

"I'm alright," Scream said again. "Go. They will need your... intelligence, to put it in one word, to sstay alive."

"Ha ha," she smirked and stood. "Fine."

Marina and Cheerio stepped in a few moments afterwards. "Conner, what happened to your glasses?" Marina asked.

"They broke when Jimmy left me in a wall," Conner snapped, glaring at Jimmy. "Apparently he can't phase two people at a time over and over again."

"Ryder and Nightmare are out there too," Marina said. "It's too much, Jimmy. We can't do this."

"It's a good thing you don't have to, then." Jimmy smiled and helped her into a seat. "David, Halle and I are going off to beat the Gorgons alone."

"No you're not," Cheerio whined, grabbing Halle's arm. "I'll go too." As she spoke, Ryder and Nightmare entered, looking incredibly worn and beaten up.

"No sweetie," David said, patting her head. "Stay here. I can handle this."

"We can handle this," Halle corrected snidely. "He is right, though. I'll come back, at least. I promise, okay?"

Cheerio nodded.

Scream flinched and curled, wrapping his arms around his chest.

"He looks really sick!" Cheerio screamed, kneeling next to him. "Screamie, please be okay!"

"We really have to get him to the Watchtower," David murmured.

Conner looked up. "I'll take him," he said suddenly, gaining everyone's attention. "I'll take everyone else back to the Watchtower while the three of you take out the Queen."

"They'll catch you," Jimmy said anxiously. "All of you."

"You don't think I can outsmart those alien weirdos?" Conner laughed. "No offense, Scream."

"If you think you can do it," Jimmy folded his arms. "I believe you. Fine. Get everyone to safety. Tell the league where we are and what the plan is. Maybe we can get some backup if we step into some really deep shit."

"Oh, so the shit we are currently in isn't deep enough for you, Jim?" Halle said, rolling her eyes.

"If she's gonna keep that up the whole mission, I don't think I can do this," Jimmy snapped at David.

"Sorry," David shrugged apologetically. "The rest of us on the team barely even hear her anymore."

Halle sighed in agitation. "Come on, guys, let's do this."

"The entrance to the fortress is under the Daily Planet building," Tommy said. "One of the aliens is giving part of the fleet directions."

"Got it," David said as he and Halle walked out of the Javelin and onto the broken pavement.

Jimmy started after them, but Max grabbed his arm. He started, glancing over his shoulder, and his eyes widened.

"What's up?" he said, smiling slightly.

She couldn't help but smile at his goofy face. "Um..." Max said, looking away and wondering why in the name of God she had grabbed him that way.

"What?" He asked carefully, squinting at her.

"I... good luck," she said, pulling her face back into her usual angry expression. "I hope you don't die, you idiot. You probably will, though."

"Awww," Jimmy smiled widely. "You care about me."

Max frowned hard. "What? I don't--"

He grabbed her shoulders and kissed her quickly, pulling her into a hug. "That's okay," he said quietly. "I care about you too."

"Come on, moron!" Halle shrieked from outside. "You can make out later!"

"You'd better listen to her man, she's got her 'immuna kill somebody' look on," David called shakily.

"Bye," Jimmy waved, heading out. "See you when I get back."

As the door to the javelin closed, Max watched in shock. Reaching up to touch her bottom lip, she barely noticed as Mike and Ryder burst into uproarious laughter.

***

"This is going to be tricky," Jimmy said as they stood in the basement level, staring a huge black hole with a door shoved inside haphazardly. "I can't phase both of you at the same time... and phasing you guys in one at a time is risky..."

"We can handle it, moron," Halle rolled her eyes and shifted into a pile of cockroaches, scrambling under the door as Jimmy watched with his mouth hanging open. David shrugged and grinned at him, transforming into sand and following her lead. Jimmy squinted after them angrily, then stepped through the door as though it didn't exist.

"You guys aren't better than me you know," Jimmy grumbled as they reformed beside him.

"You just keep telling yourself that," Halle smiled and patted his shoulder. "He's so cute. Isn't he cute, David?"

"Oh, yeah, really cute," David laughed, and the two members of the Green Team went ahead down the dark hallway. Jimmy fumed, jogging to keep up and muttering under his breath.

***

"Conner, if you need help at all," Marina said nervously. "I mean, if you're sure you don't need..."

"Seriously Marina," Conner said. "I can handle this. No one is going to catch us and Squeam is going to be okay."

"That's SCREAM," Cheerio, Sam, Mike and Tommy said angrily in unison.

"Thankss guyss," Scream laughed painfully.

"So you're sure there's no one in between us and the Watchtower, Tommy?" Ryder leaned back in his chair to look at Tommy behind him. "I mean, nobody? It's gonna be that easy to get home?"

"It's funny how you call it home," Tommy snapped. "And yes, I am sure. I'm sure no one is TALKING in between us and the Tower, at least. If someone's sitting out there in radio silence, I wouldn't know."

"Conner, slow down!" Marina squealed.

"Will you people just shut up?" Conner muttered. "I'm flying here."

The Javelin jerked to the left, sending Marina flying into Conner's lap. She cried out in surprise and looked up at him, beet red. Conner just laughed at her and pushed her back into her chair, bucking her seat belt with one hand. "Stay still," he said quietly. "Keep the belt on, okay?"

She nodded silently, fidgeting with her fingers.

Scream shouted in pain, squeezing Cheerio's hand.

"Hurry!" she cried, hugging him. "Faster, he's hurting!"

Tommy's eyes snapped open in shock and terror. "Gorgons!"

"What?" Ryder turned around to glare at him. "You said you were sure!"

"They just popped out of nowhere," he mumbled, listening to the voices in his head. "And they see us! They're calling for backup!"

"Shit, shit, shit," Conner shouted as he spotted them. Three Gorgon fighters were closing fast at their front, and two more were at their tail. "They obviously don't want anyone to leave the planet."

"They are attempting to wipe out the human race," Nightmare said softly from her dark corner. "They will not allow survivors."

"You survived," Marina said, more curious than corrective. If it had been Halle saying it, it would have come off as ornery.

"I know," she whispered. "And now look where they are..."

"Nights, help," Conner practically screeched. "Get up here and help!"

Nightmare stood and glided to the front. "Gladly." Her eyes glowed a deep purple, and two of the ships up front spiraled out of control and slammed into each other.

"Thanks," Conner sighed.

"There's still one in front of us," Marina cried.

"And two behind us," Tommy reminded them calmly.

"Where's your mega brain now, asshole?!" Ryder shouted.

"Dammit," Conner spat, pressing buttons frantically and at random. "Aren't there any WEAPONS on this thing?!"

***

"Quick, man, get low," Jimmy said quietly, pushing on David's shoulder and phasing partly into the wall beside him. David crumbled instantly, becoming almost part of the floor. Halle was scattered throughout the entire complex by now, having been sent on her favorite kind of mission: silent reconnaissance.

Three Gorgon guards walked past them, followed closely by a human. "The hell...?" Jimmy whispered.

"We have got to get rid of all these bugs," the man was saying, picking a dead roach off of his shoe. David shivered internally. "Of all the problems we could have in a place like this, it had to be an insect problem."

_That's the Mayor of Metropolis, _Jimmy thought slowly, squinting at him in the darkness. _What is he doing down here?_

"My queen," one of the guards said. "Can you return to your true form? Your vermin body disgusts me. It pains us to speak in their language."

"I will," the queen, the mayor of Metropolis said. "As soon as we destroy this wretched infestation. These humans are worse than those _Shadow_ people."

"So greedy," one guard said.

"So impatient," said the second.

"So repulsive," said the third.

"And so arrogant," the queen laughed. "They have proven to be less intelligent and less evolutionarily advanced than any other race we have ever encountered."

Jimmy sneered, looking at David, barely visible in his sand form. Now? he mouthed.

A small hand was raised, and Jimmy smiled as he saw several roaches clamber over the sand pile.

"Now!" Jimmy shouted, leaping out of the wall he was embedded in. Halle shifted first, half human when her insects began to engulf the guards. David materialized behind the queen and wrapped his arms around her. She screamed, and Jimmy watched in horror as the 'mayor of Metropolis' shifted and ripped through the skin of her false form, long, segmented legs emerging from the ruined corpse. The smell was unbearable, the sight was horrible. Jimmy, David and Halle stepped back, eyes widening as their breath caught.

"The fuck is that?" Halle whispered.

***

Conner jumped back in surprise as the Javelin shook suddenly. A huge red ray was blasting from the front of the Javelin, after Conner had smashed down a large red button on the controls. "Huh?"

"You found the weapons system!" Marina cried happily.

"Shoot em, shoot em!" shouted Cheerio, hugging Scream's arm.

"I don't know if I can aim," Conner said softly. "My glasses... I can barely see, you guys."

Mike stood up, his face twisting into an exited grin. "Let me."

"Mike, I don't think--" Sam said quickly, grabbing the younger boy's arm. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Relax, Sammy," Mike stuck his tongue out at him. "I can handle it. I play space shooters on my computer all the time."

"There's a reason why his codename is 'Impulse', right?" Conner whispered to Marina.

"We should trust him," Marina said. "No one else can shoot at things but Nightmare and she works better with her powers."

"More coming in," Tommy said softly.

"Damn," Conner looked up at Mike, waiting behind the copilot's chair expectantly. Marina stared at Conner. "Fine, whatever. Get up, Marina, let him shoot."

"Wh-hoo!" Mike shouted, sitting as Marina got out of the way. "Alright, Gorgon freaks. Let's really play!"

"Be careful," Conner said nervously.

"Go get em, Mikey!" Cheerio said loudly.

Conner gripped the controls as he watched Mike looked over the weapon options. He seemed like a small boy in a toy store, gleefully pressing at buttons and watching as the Gorgon ships fell back.

"You know your stuff," Marina admired.

"I know video games," he corrected. "Everything else is cake."

"I'm picking up a radio signal from the Javelin 4," Tommy spoke up suddenly. "They're trying to find us!"

"I think they have," Conner whispered, watching as another Javelin came into view.

"They're trying to radio us now," Tommy pointed at the control panel. "They want to know... wait... BATMAN wants to know what the Hell we're doing out here."

"Turn on the radio!" Marina hissed into Conner's ear.

As he did, Batman's angry voice came over the radio, sending shivers down all of their spines.

"You children are to return to the Watchtower this instant!" He snarled. "Now, I mean it! You are all to be expelled from the program!"

"Er, Bats...?" Flash's voice spoke up.

"I knew this was a bad idea," Batman grumbled. "Just go back to the Watchtower immediately."

"That's what we're trying to do," Mike shouted back. Conner pushed him away from the receiver, growling.

"We are returning to Watchtower, sir," Conner said.

"Parker!" J'onn's voice came over the line. "Where are the other three?"

"Under the Daily Planet building," he replied.

"Why are they under there?!" Flash said loudly, and they heard the distinct sound of someone being hit.

"The underground hideout, remember?" They heard Wonder Woman growl.

"Riiiight," Flash mumbled.

"Just go back to the Watchtower." J'onn said calmly. "We will discuss punishments later."

"Yes sir," Conner said, turning off the receiver.

"Well," Cheerio mumbled. "So much for Krypton."

***

"I need a bucket," Jimmy whispered weakly, holding his throat.

"We need a plan of action," Halle snapped at him.

"We need help," David said, pulling the two of them back. "It's time to run!"

The Queen of the Gorgons filled up the cave to the ceiling, screeching and hissing as it's waving antennae reached out and brushed against them. One leg lifted slowly, ready to stab the first one of them who dared attack her.

"Hey, Halle," Jimmy nudged Halle with his elbow, grinning. "Kinda looks like a giant cockroach, doesn't it?"

"Shut up," she snarled, punching his arm.

"Guys," David shouted. "Let's GO!"

Jimmy nodded, turning to run with him, but David stopped short when Halle did not move.

"Halle," David turned to touch her shoulder. "Come on."

"Don't touch me," she said defiantly. "I'm not going anywhere."

"What?!" Jimmy said incredulously. "Halle, you're nuts!"

She didn't listen to either of them, charging forward with her hands balled into fists.

"Halle!" David cried.

The raised leg came down quicker than any of them could anticipate. Halle watched, fearless, as it sped toward her. The sharpened point cut through her chest easily, coming out the other side bloody and dark.

"Shit!" David screamed. "Halle!!"

"Oh my God," Jimmy whispered.

"Run, now!" David grabbed Jimmy's arm and dragged him back towards the cave entrance. The two of them bolted, and they could hear the guards following them. Jimmy glanced back, and to his horror, the Queen was ripping Halle to pieces.

***

_Without I, we are nothing._

_She is nothing._

_But we are a part of her... we must save her to survive... we are dependent on her life for our own._

_That is sufficient reason to save her._

_Save her._

_Save her now._

Halle's eyes opened, watching her own arm being removed from the rest of her body. Choking back a scream, she concentrated on her arm, and it collapsed into part of the swarm. She pulled her focus together and collapsed the rest of her body. The Queen's leg soon was devoid of victim, and thousands of smaller insects were climbing up her sides, biting, cutting, and eating at her flesh.

***

Jimmy stopped as they reached the door. "David, wait. We can't just leave her back there."

"She's gone, Jimmy," David snapped. "Let's go. We have to get out of here."

"And what about the mission?" Jimmy said angrily. "We have to destroy that Queen."

"That Queen just killed Halle and tore her to pieces, Gordon," David retorted. "We can't face it. The Justice League can handle it."

"My mom told me to never give up on anything!" Jimmy shouted.

"Great, well, my mom said when the going gets tough, drink," David muttered.

Jimmy stared at him. David stared right back.

"You really want to go back?" David asked softly. Jimmy nodded once. After a pause and a sigh, David held up his hands in surrender. "Fine. We go back, Blue Leader."

"Sounds great, Green Leader," Jimmy grinned. "Let's go get our asses handed to us."

"You will do no such thing, Gordon, Muller."

They glanced outside of the cave, and the Martian Manhunter entered, followed closely by the Green Lantern.

"Uh-oh," Jimmy murmured.

"Go outside. Our ship is waiting there for you." Lantern pointed at the stairwell sternly. "We will take care of the rest."

David and Jimmy quickly obeyed.

"They are only children, John," the Martian said gently. "They crave to help, and they yearn for glory."

"They're getting kicked out," Lantern replied, kicking off and flying down the hallway. The Martian sighed and followed.

As they reached the Queen, they heard a violent scream Emmit from her, and she collapsed. As dozens of roaches retreated her gaping mouth, they formed and shifted into Halle. "We better get outta here!" She cried.

"What did you do?!" Lantern grabbed her and picked her up, turning around in midair to retreat.

"Grenade, Queen's stomach," she grinned.

"Smart girl," Lantern smiled.

As the three shot out of the cave opening, the fantastic explosion followed them, a display of fire and smoke billowing out of the cave mouth. Just below the noise of the echoing explosion, they could hear the cry of the Queen, and the sound of the Gorgon's imminent defeat in the form of a thousand agonized screams.

_NEXT: The Holidays and the Announcement_


	24. Season One Christmas Special

**The Season One Christmas Special**

_*Christmas wish from Nighty: The holidays have come around, and even Cheerio and David (who are both Jewish) are celebrating at Christmas on the Watchtower. Please enjoy this special episode of Young Justice, feel the joy and cheer of these young superheroes, and spread some yourself.*_

"No one is getting expelled," Batman said grudgingly. The auditorium was full to the brim with students and members of the Justice League. "So stop whispering. Superman will announce the winners this year."

Halle looked at the Blue Team, standing close behind them, in near disgust. "We have to deal with them for another year," she mumbled.

"Beats jail," Ryder snapped at her. "And since we're going to win, you won't have to see us for two months."

"Well, I'll be surprised if you land the second place prize," Mike said, folding his arms.

"Cool it," David said.

"Ryder," Jimmy warned, and Ryder stepped back, growling.

Superman stepped up to the podium, clearing his throat. "Attention, I will now announce the second place winners, who will accompany me and their team head to the Fortress of Solitude on Earth... Green Lantern's Green Team!"

Jimmy let out a huge raspberry at David as Conner chuckled. Scream turned and hissed at them. "Jussst becausse we are ssecond doess not make you firssst."

"Still," Ryder said. "You're not going to Krypton."

"Shut up," Mike said quietly. "They're announcing number one."

"And the winner of the first place prize, who will be on the trip to Krypton with Doctor Fate and their team head... Batman's Purple Team!"

The group in the back whooped and hollered, a large dog amongst them barking loudly. Batman smiled slightly and folded his arms in what seemed to be pride. Jimmy wilted.

"Ha," David said, looking at him. "See there."

"Behave better and maybe we'll make it next year," Conner said.

"Is that optimism I hear?" Ryder punched Conner's shoulder. "Conner Parker, you're not even you anymore."

"I'm not optimistic about anything," he said. "I know we can win next year, it's not a hope."

Marina hugged his other arm as he rubbed the sore one that Ryder had slammed. "Whatever you say, Con."

Jimmy stuck his hands in his pockets. "You know what?" He said. "Conner's right. We can win next year. And every year, if we try hard. We're just as good as any of the real members of the League, and we're just as good as all of the other kids here."

"Maybe even better," Max said, looking at the Green Team with a scowl.

"That's right," Jimmy smiled and nodded. "And we'll kick ass next year. We just have to believe in our team."

"The Blue Team," Ryder said.

"That's us," Jimmy let his usual grin fall into place as he turned and headed for the door. "Let's get back to the rec, you guys. We've got a party to throw."

"Do you mind if I don't show?" Ryder said. "I've uh, I've got somewhere to be."

Jimmy looked up at his friend. As he realized what he needed, Jimmy nodded. "Sure man. See you later."

...

"Coooonner," Marina sang, running over to him and plopping into his lap. He dropped his book in surprise, glasses askew, and glared at her. "This is a party. You're not supposed to be reading, you're supposed to be having fun."

He continued to scowl at her until she looked at him with her small smile. He couldn't help but smile back.

"Besides," she said softly. "I got you a present."

"Oh boy," he said dully. "A small gift wrapped in paper put under a dead tree. How lovely."

"Grrr, Conner," Marina rolled her eyes. "Don't you like Christmas?"

"I guess I used to," he sighed.

"Maybe you can like it again?" She begged, putting her hands together. "Please, please, just for me?"

He stared at her manipulating face, eyebrows raised. "You want me to pretend to like Christmas, sharing in the joy and cheer, opening pointless, meaningless presents and singing stupid feel-good songs?"

"Exactly," she said. "Please?"

He thought about it while she watched him, and his gray eyes laughed at her when he looked back at her. "Fine. For you."

She squealed and he instantly regretted agreeing to her demands. Now she was going to be all squeally and happy that he was enjoying himself.

Halle sat in a corner with David.

"Hey, what's up?" David said. "Aren't you happy? I'm still surprised we won anything at all." Watching her for a moment, he smiled. "Annoyed?" he asked.

"Yes," Halle snapped.

"Not having any fun at all?" He looked at her with a small smile.

"None whatsoever," she groaned, putting her head in her hands. "Can we leave? I don't even know why I came here."

"Go help Scream," David said quietly, pointing at the Alien. He sat with Cheerio, completely befuddled by 'Christmas' in general. "He looks confused."

She looked at Scream and laughed, standing up.

"Scream, it's a bell… listen, silly…" Cheerio was saying.

As Halle approached, Scream stumbled over his words. "Um… H-halle? What… what am I… can you tell me what this iss for?" He asked hopelessly, holding up the bell that Cheerio had attempted to tie to his neck.

Halle smiled and sat with him. "Cheerio, can we not put a collar on Scream?"

Cheerio giggled. "I think it's cute."

"I don't think sso," Scream snapped, and they both laughed, confusing him further.

Max sat by herself, hoarding her gifts. Everyone had gotten her something, but she wasn't quite sure which to open first, afraid that the things she got were girlie, like every other year.

Jimmy leaned over the back of her chair. "That one," he said. "Open it."

"This one?" She asked, holding up the blue package. "It's from you… I don't want to open it."

"Look, pretend to hate me all you want," he whispered. "But just open it, for me, okay?"

She glared at him and tore the paper off. "There, it's open. Happy?" she started to growl, but she held up the book and flipped it open. "Fighting Styles?"

Jimmy laughed. "Merry Christmas!"

She turned around in her chair and hugged him around his neck. "Thanks… idiot."

"Anytime," he smiled. "Gorgeous."

Nightmare looked over her pile of gifts, wondering what she could have done to deserve attention in her new family. As she sifted through the sweaters and jewelry she had gotten, she came across a small box she turned over in her hand.

"It's from Tori," Marina said softly as she moved over to her. Conner seemed to be relieved to be left alone again. "It's the only present we found in her room... you know, besides the thing she bought for Ryder..."

"Tori got me a gift?" Nightmare whispered, surprised. Her peppy ex-roommate was usually annoying and silly, with her high-pitched voice and her neatness. She turned the box over in her hand again, almost afraid to open it. It was sure to be something sweet and cute... though any present from poor Tori would be precious to Nightmare. She was actually surprised how much she cared for the girl, now that she was never around. "What could she have gotten me?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Marina said.

She hesitated before pulling the wrapping off, opening the small brown box. Inside was a bag of tiny red seeds. Attached to it was a note that Marina took and started to read.

"'Turns out the Watchtower inventory contains plants that are close to the ones that grew on your planet,'" Marina read. Nightmare stared at the seeds as Marina turned the note over. "'Love from Tori.' Nights, are you okay?"

Nightmare closed her hand around the bag and sighed. "Why does she have to be so nice?" she muttered, getting up and moving to a dark corner.

Marina smiled at her as she turned and ran back to Conner, who had re-buried himself in the book.

Things were looking up on the Watchtower.

...

Ryder grabbed the pitcher of water for the third time, pouring another glass for himself. The nurse was gathering her things off of her desk as she stood up. "Sweetie," she said softly as she walked to the door. "We're closing up, you'd better get to your dorm before curfew."

"In a minute," he said, voice tired and weak. She nodded, smiling sadly at him as he put his head in his hands. When she closed the door, he glanced at Tori in her hospital bed. She looked peaceful as she slept on, unaware of how worried and upset everyone was. "Hi," he said sheepishly. "I really never know what to say..."

She didn't move or respond, and he sighed. "This is stupid," he muttered. "You can't even hear me. You don't even know that I'm freaking sitting here instead of with the others at the Christmas party. And I really wanted to go to that party too."

He watched her face as she continued to dream. Face contorting in anger, he stood up, clenching his fists. "Answer me, dammit!!"

"How can this conversation be so one sided?" he asked her. "You're supposed to giggle, or blush, or cry. You're supposed to touch my hand. You're supposed to fidget with your hair. I just want you back. We all want you back."

He almost hear her laugh at him, her cute bell of a laugh and he stared at her, waiting for her eyes to open. "Tori," he whispered, sitting down and taking her hand. "I need you." When she didn't move, her squeezed her hand. "I love you."

The room fell silent as he looked out of the window at the stars. Comparing them to his Tori, they held no beauty. Standing up, he brushed his fingers across her cheek as he turned and left. "Come back to us, Tori," he said as he closed the door. "It isn't the same without you..."

END OF SEASON ONE

**NEXT: YOUNG JUSTICE SEASON TWO!! GREEN TEAM FANS, STAY TUNED!!**


End file.
